Kizoku no Seisachou
by Kai no Greenmountain
Summary: Popularity, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?
1. The Thread of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Gakuen Alice

Fame, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet, what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?

X

It is a bright and jumpy day for a certain brunette; it's all because, today is her judgement day, of whether she'll be able to get in her dream school, or retain a year and just become a full time bum.

X

**Seisachou Gakuen— Entrance Exam Results**

As she panted heavily, looking for gaps to revive her lost breath, Mikan Sakura, has beaten her own records of being 30 mins late to 35.

" KA-CHAK" sounds of a flashing camera.

"Wha-" Mikan looked up, after hearing a familiar sound.

"KA-CHAK" Another shot was taken.

"Hotaru-chan, stop it!" Mikan pleaded, though she knew it was useless.

"Imai-san? What was that for?" a golden brown haired boy asked curiously.

" To make money." Hotaru's eyes glimmered

"Uh- as always, Imai-san... " Yuu sweat dropped

X

" Now, now, we should get going. It's going to be pain in the ass, if we stayed here a lil more and it'll be harder for us to see our results." Anna exclaimed.

Then the four went to see the board of results, as they swam over the sea of humans, trying to get in front, side by side, squeezing themselves like a sardine, and finally, one of them had done it.

" Guys! I've seen it!" Yuu shouted, anticipating his friends heard him.

"So, what's the result?!" Anna shouted back, as she was being driven away by a large wave of humans.

"We all passed!" And that ends the misery of the four youngsters.

X

"Whew, I thought that's going to be my end!" Mikan said, as she was unlucky driven out by the 'human waves' .

"I should've seen that!" Hotaru disappointedly uttered.

"Oh, but then, we made it!" Anna retorted

"Then that calls for a celebration?!" Yuu rejoiced

" Alright, let's go to the cat cafes!" Mikan cheered

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh?!" The three back off.

X

**Director's Office**

" Again, I'm very pleased to meet you." The Director of Seisachou Gakuen uttered, extending his hand to congratulate the student who aimed the highest score in the entrance exam.

" I am just doing what My Grandpa advised me to do, besides this is my Papa's Alma Mater. I couldn't care less."

"Oh, Shinji? How Nostalgic. Your Dad was once my student too, he was exemplary in everything; in sports, in arts, even getting everyone's attention. Truly, you are Shinji's son."

X

**Seisachou Gakuen—Hallway**

"Truly, you were your father's son...pff! " A middle aged man, wearing a business attire, teased the raven haired boy while trying to control his laugh.

"Hnn.." The raven haired boy nonchalantly retorted.

" How frustrating, I wish I've seen your reaction when that egotistic Director said it."

"Masao-san, If you'll keep on spouting non sense, I'll make sure all your baby cats will be floating in Sumida River, by 7AM tomorrow." The young man snapped, trying to send a warning to his poor assistant.

"Uh- hehehe. I was just trying to be funny, Natsume-kun." Masao nervously laughed.

"konnichiwa~ konnichiwa~ konnichiwa~ konnichiwaaaa!~"

"What was that?" Natsume looked on Masao's phone

"My ringtone. It's cute isn't?" Masao grinned

" Tch. Just answer it." "konnic—.." "Hello? Yes, Masao desu... What is it? Oh... Sensei!"

"Ojisan?" Natsume baffled.

" Hai..Hai, Souka? Ok, we'll be there in 20 mins."

"Was that Grandpa?"

"He said, he wants to have lunch with you."

"What? Didn't he mention that he'll be having an important client meeting today?"

" Well that's what he said, but can a 'Grandpa bear to see his own Grandson had a lunch alone, even after acing an entrance exam?' Now, do you understand?"

"Whatever."

"Alright... Off to Akasaka Hotel! Yum~! I'm gonna eat a lot~"

"bastard.."

X

Author's Note-

So how will fate connect their path? This is my Fourth fiction. Thank you for dropping . Do review; it will help me a lot.


	2. The Ruby Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

Fame, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet, what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?

X

Mikan's POV

_I always have to remind myself that nothing good will come if I lavish myself with things that will make me corrupt— fame, power and money; the roots of all evil. I never liked those principles, nor even acknowledge that I need those three. All I want is a simple, happy life with my picture perfect family. _

_And yet, it seems like I'll have to jump over some hurdles before I could finally get a glimpse of it; The High School Experience. Will I be able to do it? Hopefully, I could. _

X

An auburn haired girl woke up to the sound of pouring rain. The room was a bit chilly since it was a low class apartment; the occupant was penniless so this was the only place she could afford to pay. It was the first day of class after the long summer break, but to the poor occupant, it was a usual routine; a cup of cold water from a rusty faucet and a cup of hot instant noodles.

" Sigh…"

" I guess I'll just pretend that it's a nutritious ramen from a high class restaurant." The commoner girl wished, as she indulges herself on finishing her breakfast.

X

Seisachou Gakuen- Hallway

" Whew. Thank God! Even though it was the last piece I was still able to ask for a discount." The auburn haired girl exclaimed trying to iron out, using her bare hands, the wrinkled, newly bought, and fresh from the store uniform.

_*bumped*_

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you!" The auburn haired girl apologized

" No. It's ok, are you alright? The blond haired boy asked, trying to check the poor girl.

The poor girl who was normal a minute ago became dazzled by the beauty she's seeing in front of her.

" Prince.."

"I'm sorry?" The blond haired boy confusedly asked. But being surrounded by lots of girls in the past, he immediately responded to what the poor girl muttered.

" Oh, I'm half French, that's why." The boy smiled

" Waa~ It's my first time to see a mixed blood. I'm sorry!" The girl apologized, trying to regain her composure.

" Haha. You're funny!"

" Uh, me?"

" Yup. This is the first time for me to encounter someone like you; who didn't scream in my face."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. But I always get those kinds of reactions, whenever they see me."

"Too bad for you."

" Oh, I'm used to it. Don't worry"

" Are you a first year like me?" The auburn haired girl asked, as she notices that they've got the same color of uniform.

"Yup. I'm first year, Ruka Nogi, Class 1-A. Nice to meet you!" The yellow haired buy extended his arms to the young girl.

"Class 1-A too?"

"Too? And you are?"

"Sakura. I'm Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you, Nogi-kun!" The two students happily shake their hands.

X

Class 1-A

"Good Morning, Class 1-A ! I am Narumi Anju, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. As you know, since this is our first day of class, we will be having a one by one introduction and seating arrangement, in a while. So please take your seat, and enjoy!~

"Boring.." The seaweed haired girl commented, as she applies her eye shadow.

"Hehe. A change of heart? That's too early. I thought you were happy because he will be here. Neh, Permy-chan? The dirty yellow haired boy teased.

"But, I didn't see him! All we got here are nerds, geeks and a bunch of commoners!" Permy yelled which caused her to get the attention of the class.

"Is that so? Then we, the group of nerds, geeks and bunch of commoners whom you are referring, do not want a spoiled kid like you to be our classmate too!" The chemistry nerd girl reacted.

" Nonoko, stop it. It's still the first day of class, we shouldn't cause a riot. Just let Sonoda-san do what she wants." A soft voiced girl interrupted, trying to calm the two ladies.

"Anna is right, we shouldn't be quarreling, esp. it is only the first day of our class, and we should be greeting our new classmates." A four eyed boy calmly cut off the conversation, and proceeded to the seaweed girl and asked to go back to her proper seat.

"That's quite a commotion Inchou, Good job!" The happy-go-luck teacher gave a job well done thumbs up to the four eyed boy.

_*door creaked*_

"Oh what we have here? Late students? " The joyful sensei welcomed his two students that were 30 minutes late.

"Oh, we're sorry sensei! We got lost on our way here!" The yellow haired boy bowed and apologized.

"It's alright, since it's the first day, I didn't take the attendance."

"Oh. Thank you, sensei~"

"But... I want you to introduce yourself first!" Narumi instructed trying to control his laugh, seeing his two students were kind of hesitating.

"Shall we start?"

"Um— Hi, everyone. I'm Ruka Nogi. I studied in Seisen Middle School. I was a member of our soccer team, and I used to play for the National Competition.

"_Ahhh! ! ! It's Ruka Nogi ! My knight in shining armor! Kyaaaaaa ~ " Sumire squealed, trying to let go from Inchou's grip. " Sumire-chan, please calm down!" _

The students who were having their own conversation turned to the shiny blond haired boy, and started screaming like they've seen a foreign celebrity.

"_Cool" _

"_So, he's a soccer player?_

"_He's cute too!"_

"_He looks familiar!" "What do you mean?" "Isn't he the son of the top French Makeup Artist, Celine Nogi? "Ehhhhhhh?!" "That's why he looks like a mixed blood?" _

_*Clap..*Clap… _"Girls, silence please! ~ We can't hear Nogi-kun." Narumi interrupted.

" Pls. continue, Nogi-kun.."

" I also have pet dogs, cats, birds, etc. at home."

"_Kawaii~"_

" Oh. So Nogi-kun is a pet lover too? That's nice!" Narumi praised, and then instructed Ruka to take his seat.

X

"So, next…"

"Uhh…"

"Go, Mikan-chan! " Nonoko cheered, trying to uplift her low spirited friend.

"Don't worry, we will not eat you." Narumi smiled and extended his arms towards the nervous auburn girl.

" Uh— Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura."

"_Who is she?" _

"_I don't know."_

"Pls. continue, Mikan-chan.." Narumi calmly instructed.

"I love strawberries, and I love taking care of pets too!" Mikan successfully delivered her introduction.

"_Eh, what's that, strawberries? _

"_Boring.."_

"Excuse us, sensei! Aren't we going to start the class? We didn't enroll here to listen to this plain, boring girl."

_*class snickers*_

"I'm sorry, Wakako-chan. But, I don't think it's right to interfere while someone's speaking in front. We'll start our class after Mikan-chan, finishes her introduction. Is that alright? Narumi responded with now a serious tone.

"One more comment, and I'm gonna kick her ass out! Don't you dare to interfere again, Anna!" Nonoko silently muttered to Anna, who's trying her best to hold her best friend from jumping in, on the scene.

"It's alright, sensei. I'm finished already." Mikan smiled, trying to hide her upset face. The poor auburn girl proceeded to her seat, while keeping her cool.

"Don't mind them, Mikan-chan! We're here for you! "Anna assuredly smiled.

"Besides we are your friends, Mikan-chan. There's nothing they can do to you! You did a great job there, too!" Nonoko gleefully praised Mikan.

"Sakura-saaaaaan! Thank God! I thought I was going to die there! You did great! But you shouldn't let them affect you, alright? The Mikan, we know is strong, cheerful and optimistic! You should let them see that side of yours. I'm sure they will like you too! "

"Thanks, Inchou, Anna, and Nonoko! I'm glad we're classmates!" our troubled protagoinst who was down a while ago, now beamingly smiled to her friends.

X

_*Clap..*Clap..* "Alright class, go back now to your seat!~"_

_*door creaked*_

"Oh my.. Another one? " Narumi smirked.

"_who could that be?"_

"_I can't see.." "he/she's outside"_

"_sensei won't let him/her enter, I bet."_

"_he/she's an hour late.."_

"_dead meat" _

" I didn't expect that someone like you will show up late, huh?"

"I'm sorry, sensei.."

"No. Don't worry. I didn't take attendance today, lucky for you~"

"…."

"Alright. I'll let you pass. You may enter the class.."

_*The whole class gasped*_

"_kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~"_

"_oh my gosh…Is he real?"_

"_I can't believe it!"_

"_A dream. Certainly a dream!"_

"_I can die now!~"_

"_Kyaaaa~ kyaaaaaaa~ kyaaaaaaaaa~~" _

_X_

_BANG !_

"Now, I have your attention." Narumi calmly smiled, trying to keep his cool, loudly banged the door, to revive his wild class.

"Starting today, he will be your classmate. Mind to introduce?"

"I apologize for being late, it just that, there are things that we need to finish in the student council, so I wasn't able to get here on time. I'm sorry." The raven haired boy bows and apologizes.

"_that's ok!~"_

"_yeah, don't be~"_

"What the hell?! What's with this festive-heartwarming welcome?! Is this class an idiot or what? We should be the best section, but why is that their acting like wild boars preparing to eat their prey? He's an hour late, yet it seems like, it was nothing?" Nonoko whispered to Anna, trying to vent out her anger in a nice way.

"_I heard he's studying abroad? Then why is he here?"_

"_Wasn't he the recent front cover of Forbes, July issue?" "Eh really?"_

"_He's a prince…totally!"_

" _I saw him in a commercial!" _

"_Me too!"_

" _I also heard, his family owns the 90 percent share of 'that' famous corporation in the country today."_

"_I thought he already had his master's degree?"_

"Hey." The blond haired boy greeted, ignoring his wild classmates, who suddenly shut up, when the boy smiled to the newly entered boy.

"I thought you weren't attending?" the blond haired teased with his follow up question.

"But, I am here now." The raven haired boy nonchalantly replied

" Yup. In fact, I already have your seat prepared." Ruka replied, tapping the empty seat beside him.

Mikan who was seated in front of Ruka, curiously asked her seatmates of the identity of the newly entered boy, but received no response. But then she was noticed by the kind blond haired boy, and smiled at her.

" Ne, Ruka-kun.." Mikan whispered.

"Is he your friend?"

"Yup. " the blond haired boy cheerfully smiled.

"Then, who is he?"

The auburn haired girl who's eager to learn the identity of his new classmate noticed a tall shadow beside her, and looked up.

Mikan's POV

_The first time I held a stone of ruby was when my mom let me wore her favorite jewelry. That was the first time I was captivated by a mere stone. It was beautiful, enough to make you breathless. It was a deep red with a mix of dark violet. My mom said it was the most magnificent of all gems. It's the stone of nobility. It was one of my mom's favorite, but an accident happened, and I lost it. I lost the most precious stone. I cried for a month, no joke. I can't accept the fact that I lost it because of my clumsiness. Even though, my mom explained me that she'll buy another one, I know nothing can replace that ruby. It's a rare ruby, yet I lost it. But now, just like a magic, it appeared. Yes, Mom. If you are only here with me, you'll see that it now reappears. It's in front of me, Mom. The lost ruby, I have found it. _

"Hey, did you hear me?" the raven haired boy asked for the third time.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" the clueless auburn haired girl retorted.

The composed boy who was standing for almost ten minutes, trying to understand the poor clueless girl, silently let a big sigh, and carefully arched a smirked on his now pissed angelic face. Since his time was all wasted because of a certain thickheaded girl, the ravened haired boy boldly, without any second thought, leaned closer to the pitiful auburn haired girl, very close, enough to feel the breath of one another. The ruby eyed boy softly runs his fingers through the hair of the innocent girl, and gently tucks the side behind her ear, and whispered…

" For the nth time, I shall repeat my name.."

"Hyuuga. It's Hyuuga, Natsume."

"Make sure to remember that." The ruby eyed boy teased, as he softly placed a kiss on the right cheek of now startled auburn haired girl.

X

Author's note: It's been a month since my last update. I hope I can hear something from you guys! I'll appreciate it!


	3. Who Gets The First?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

Fame, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet, what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?

X

Hyuuga Towers Condominium

_Chimes* chimes*_

"'who's that?"

"I don't know. I'll look at the video door phone system." A middle aged man speedily proceeded.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise." The butler gleefully reacted.

"A visitor?" the ruby eyed boy curiously asked.

"Hey!" the blonde haired boy greeted. Who suddenly showed up behind the middle aged man.

"How did you find here?" the raven haired who was busily scanning some company documents, raised a brow still not looking on his thoughtful friend.

"I'm your best friend, I have all the means to track you down." The emerald eyed boy proudly stated, trying his best to make his friend look his way.

"…"

"Well this is a nice place. But for a high school student to have his own condominium, you are rather spoiled. Haha.~"

"tch."

"Haha. I'm sorry for interfering but, Ruka-sama, the young master has his very own reason for staying here." The middle aged butler disturbed.

"Is that so? Then I will not ask, just let me visit here, once in a while, Ok? ~." Ruka pleaded, waiting for his best friend, who was overload with other stuff, to respond to his request.

"Just do whatever you want. Just don't disturb me when I'm working." The ruby eyed boy nonchalantly replied.

"Have some tea first, Ruka-sama." the butler came, silently serving tea for his two young masters.

"So..." Ruka continued while pausing for a sip. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry?" the raven haired boy paused, reiterating on his mind the question from his best friend.

"I said why you did that to Sakura-san?" the blonde haired boy straightly answered.

"I don't know what're you're saying."

"Oh come on, Natsume! After you kissed her in front of the class, she had been running back and fro in the hallway because your fans were furious."

"So…? It's not my fault if she's that stupid for not getting my name for the hundredth time." Natsume replied.

"And it's not a 'kiss', it's a punishment for idiots like her." The raven haired boy continued, making his point that what he did was just alright.

"Ok…? If that's what _My Favorite Casanova's_ opinion, I'll just respect it." Ruka teasingly commented, and raised his both arms, acting like he's surrendering from his best friend's temperament.

_*puffed _

"Ouch! Natsume?! Your couch pillow is so rough, and you even dare to throw it to my face?! Don't' you know that this face is a national treasure and you jus—"

_*puffed _

"Argh..! I said stop it! You uncivilized child! !"

X

Mcdonald

_*Bam_

The hazel eyed girl angrily and loudly put down his soda as she widely opens her small mouth to bite her fresh-hot burger fillet. It was a weekend, so she and her friends decided to meet at the nearest fast food chain to have their lunch, since it was only the first week of classes the schedule was not yet that hectic.

After the incident, according to how the poor auburn girl claimed it, she had been running, hiding, crawling, skip-walking for the entire week, just because she was 'unreasonably' kissed by their new (jerk) classmate.

"Um.. Mikan-chan? Maybe you should try to slow down on your food, cause I don't know what we'll do if you suddenly get choked." Yuu worriedly advised his furious friend, who was trying to eat everything she saw on the table.

"That jerk, Hyuuga! I knew it from the start; he's no good. See, what he'd caused to Mikan ? Because of what he did, my dear Mikan, had been tirelessly running the entire week!" Nonoko responded, hugging her poor friend.

_*cough .. *cough.._

"See, I told you! Enough of that!" Yuu instantly took all the food out of the table, and gave his pitiful friend a glass of water.

_*gulp.. *gulp.._

"Are you now ok , Mikan-chan? Anna caringly asked.

"That… Hyuuga!" Mikan stated, trying her best not break down, but this time, her eyes failed her.

_*sobs.. *sobs.._

"Ehhhh?! Mikan-chan, why are you crying?" Yuu abruptly pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to the young brunette.

"I hate him.." Mikan muttered, attempting to keep her poised, but still can't.

"We hate him too." The three responded in unison.

"He's a jerk!" the young brunette muttered.

"Definitely." The three responded in unison.

" A pervert!" Mikan muttered.

" The Worst!" The three responded in unison.

" He's an insensitive, arrogant, idiotic, chicken brain, lord voldemort's son, wicked bastaaard !"

"Thumbs up!" The three responded in unison.

"It's…It's my _first_ kiss." The poor brunette sobbed.

"Agre— WHAT?!" the three responded in unison and in shocked.

"B-but, Mikan-chan it's only on the cheek, there's nothing to be bothered. Right?" Anna comforted.

"But, Umenomiya-san, it's my first kiss on the check from someone 'I DETEST'. I —

I didn't do anything wrong to him or even to our classmates, but why is that I never feel like I am really welcome. He even humiliated me. " The young brunette embarrassingly and hatefully stated.

The three who were quite supportive a while ago, kept silent, and just pitied their poor friend.

X

Seisachou Gakuen Hallway

"_Good Morning, Hyuuga-kun!~"_

"_Good Morning, Nogi-kun!~"_

"Good Morning!" The two good-looking students greeted in unison.

"_He looked over here! Kyaaaaaaaah~"_

"_He replied. Kyaaaaaah~"_

"_Ah.. I wanna date them!~"_

"_I like Hyuuga-kun, he's hot and smart!~"_

"_No way, I'd have Nogi-kun! I can't get enough of his laid back personality!~"_

"_I heard Hyuuga-kun is dating Eiri-chan, the top model of Renkan?"_

"_Ehhhhh?If that's true then she's really lucky!"_

"_If only I'm pretty and stylish, I could get those two!~"_

"_Well that can't be helped! Nogi-kun and Hyuuga-kun are out of reach!" _

*stops

"Huh? What's wrong, Natsume-kun?" Ruka curiously asked.

"…."

"Don't tell me you were flustered from all the praises you've got there huh? Haha."

"That." The ruby eyed boy pointed the spacious announcement board, where the result of the previous entrance exam was posted.

"And so? Are you trying to impose to me that you got the highest?"

"No. Under my name.." the ruby eyed boy pointed, while his best friend went to look the 'thing' his friend making a fuss.

"Oh…" the only reaction made by the blonde haired boy.

"She got the second highest score next to yours. I heard from the principal that she got ill the day before our entrance exam, still she was able to place that high. Perhaps, if she didn't get sick at that time, I wonder who gets the first place. Right, Natsume-kun?" The emerald eyed boy teased, trying to figure out, what would be his best friend's reaction.

" …." the ruby eyed boy carried on his way, leaving behind his best friend, who were now trying to control his laugh.

X

**Author's Note:** This is short. I'm sorry! But please do review; I need some motivation from you guys. Thanks!


	4. Her Identity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

Fame, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet, what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?

X

Akasaka Hotel

"Pls. do your best, young master! And do not forget, display the way befitting a true gentleman." The middle aged butler pleaded. It was one of the most important events of his young master, which he can't afford to fail.

"Haha. You sounded like Aunt Kaoru, Masao-san." The blonde haired boy commented, comforting the butler from its nervous attack.

"B-but Ruka-sama, I am just worried for the young master."

"Enough. Have you already forgotten, Masao-san? He is only the heir of The Hyuuga Household, the most powerful and Influential family in the highest echelon of society."

As the young raven haired boy glittery dashed off to the stage to receive the award. The place was surrounded by lots of praises and recognition.

X

Seisachou Gakuen— Classroom

"Sigh..."

"Hey, what's wrong Permy?" Koko inquired, seeing how crazily her classmate been sighing.

"Hyuuga-kun and Nogi-kun are not here!" The curly haired girl complained.

"Oh, that's why you're making that face! I heard they were invited last night to the prestigious awarding ceremony, in Las Vegas. I also heard Hyuuga-kun went to represent his deceased father to claim the award as one of the most acknowledge reformist in our country, today."

"Aww. Hyuuga-kun is really impressive."

"Well that's how elite like them live."

X

Minami-ichi Apartment

"This is the last one." The young brunette placed plastered tape on the last hole of her apartment's ceiling. The place can be described as disarray, small-scale, and antique room. The weather has been rough for the past few days, thus the young brunette made all the necessary precaution to fix her place.

"I have already used my last remaining money for the reikin, and also for the security deposit. Now, I don't have money to buy food for my dinner! Gaaaaaah, how will I live now?"

_*knock… *knock…_

"Coming…"

_*opens door_

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon, child. You must be the new occupant here? Pleased to meet you." An old woman greeted. The apartment was occupied and populated by elders, thus Mikan is the only student who are staying in that old apartment.

"Oh, obaasan! Good afternoon! What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just want to give you some of our left over. It's a soup with horseradish on it."

"Waaaaaa~ Arigatou, obaasan. You're an angel!"

"Hoho. What a child. It's nothing; I hope you'll like my soup."

"I will. In fact, I didn't have my breakfast this morning because, I've used all my money for the reikin."

"Oh, that landlord! He's really greedy! For a child like you to live on your own, and you didn't even get any proper meals. Don't worry I'll visit you here every morning, and bring you real foods." The old woman assured, making the young brunette sobbed, finally our poor protagonist is not lonely anymore.

X

Seisachou Gakuen – Classroom

The young brunette came early in class, and so, she decided to review for their first subject, but something came up..

"Look who's here, Wakako-chan? Another nerd girl who only placed second on the entrance exam but dared to seduce our Hyuuga-kun?! Very promising, huh?" the curly haired girl insulted, as if she can compete with the young brunette.

"Shouda-san, I don't know your reason why you have to do this every morning. Aren't you tired?"The young brunette questioned, hoping that her thickheaded classmate would understand her point.

"Hahaha. You heard it, Sumire-chan? It seems like someone has now the guts to speak." Wakako reacted, unlike her best friend, Sumire Shouda, the girl appears to be a bitch. Knowing our pitiful brunette, she doesn't like engaging on things that are rubbish. Thus, she ended going back to her notes and continues reviewing. Wakako noticed the action of our pitiful brunette, which made her mad.

"You know what, Sumire –chan? I heard a rumor about a certain nerd girl that was given a scholarship in exchange for her purity."

"What the— Is that true?! Where did you learn that story? From a senpai? I can't believe it, who could that be? Disgusting!" the curly haired girl exclaimed, trying to get the attention of the young brunette.

" I'm sorry to interfere, but If you are just going to stand there, and converse on a rumor that hasn't had any hint of validity, I guess instead of gossiping, maybe you should now try studying for our first subject." The annoyed brunette responded, anticipating that her classmates will leave her now.

X

"Ne, Mikan-chan, you're no fun, aren't you? We just want to be close to you, since you've already seduced Hyuuga-kun." Wakako remarked, aiming to make the matter worst.

"Oh I remember! There's something I want to clarify, and it's not like this is a rumor because someone saw you the other day..." the chatty girl continued.

The young brunette, who was once ignoring her two nuisance classmates, stopped from reviewing, and gave a curious look to the girl in front of her.

"I learned from yamada-kun, you…you're staying in that apartment at the hilltop. Is that right?"

"And what if that's true?" Mikan as truthful as she is answered her classmate's inquiry.

"Hahaha. I told you, Sumire-chan. She's not only a slut but a penniless girl too! Now, now, Sumire-chan let's go back to our seat; this place is reeking of dried fish. " Wakako offended the unfortunate brunette.

The girl, who was not inferior to anyone felt feeble from being insulted, thus went to a dazed. But someone bumped her table, which made her to look up.

_*bumped_

Mikan's POV

_Again, those eyes, it always reminds me of that jewelry. But, seeing that these pair of rubies belongs to the person I detest the most. It must be a punishment to me, for being a stubborn child. _

As the young brunette stared intently to the raven haired boy who bumped her table, the lad shots him with his infamous smirk…

"You stink like a 'dried fish'." And the lad carried his own way.

"What the—! "The young brunette came in to her consciousness, and was surprised to the lad's sudden action.

X

Seisachou Gakuen – Cafeteria

"Arggggggggggggggggggh! Die, Hyuuga! Die, Hyuuga! Die, Hyuuga!" the brunette cursed, who had already been murdering her Caesar salad with her fork.

"Um—Mikan-chan, I don't think your salad, is still edible..."

"Yuu-kun! Aaaaaah! I hate him! I hate that jerk!"

"Why? Did he do something 'frivolous' again?

"Pls. don't say something as revolting as that, Inchou!"

"Then, what's wrong? You were just fine this morning."

"That Hyuuga! He said that, I stink like a dried fish. I mean, it's already insulting to say that I stink, but what made me more furious, is that, he also dared to copy those thick-skinned brats, and compared me to a dried fish. I don't care what species of fishes they are comparing me with, but I hate it when they have to judge a person, just because of their smell! Aaaaaand… Is it my fault that I wasn't able to wash my uniform because, I'm saving my laundry powder? Am I at fault, Inchou?" the young brunette, in one breath, vented out all her frustration, leaving her friend dumbfounded.

"Um—mi-mikan-chan, I never seen this side of yours. This is my first." The four eyed boy commented, trying his best, to distant from his fuming friend. "I guess, Hyuuga-kun, wants to befriend you."

"Befriend? Is that how you befriend someone? Calling her names, and do revolting things? I doubt that! Besides, I don't think that someone like Hyuuga, would befriend someone like me, who only lives on a soon-to-be demolished apartment. And that's the reason why, I don't like associating with people, who can't live a life without money, fame and power! They are all the same, Inchou! Those rich bastards surround themselves with arrogant people. They are meaner and less empathetic. I hate all of them. I will never like, Hyuuga. EVER. " Mikan protested, hoping that Inchou understands her point.

_*Ring… *Ring…_

_*Class dismissed_

X

Seisachou Gakuen Hallway

"Mikan-chaaaan!"

"Anna-chan?"

"Are you going home now?"

"Yup."

"Um—can you accompany me to the Tsukiji Market. I need ingredients for our cooking club, tomorrow. Is it alright?" the pink haired girl requested.

"Sure! But I must be home before 7 PM. "

"Yay!"

X

Tsukiji Market

" daikon- checked, boiled eggs- checked, konyaku-checked, kombi seaweed-checked, soy sauce-checked… Alright, I bought them all."

" What's that?"

"Recipe for Oden, the club members are planning to cook this tomorrow and to prepare for the food tasting on the upcoming school festival."

"Oh…It's already this season, huh? Time flies so fast."

"Yup."

"_kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~"_

"_There is Shuichi-kun!~"_

"_uwaaaaaaaaahhhh~~~" _

"_We're lucky!~"_

"_He looks good on his coat!"_

"_Shuichi-kun always looks so shiny, with his jet black coat and that sparkly hair, he's a fairy prince!"_

"Eh? What's that?" the pink haired girl wondered, trying her best to get a glimpse of the commotion.

"Perhaps, just an Idol. They usually react that way, when they spotted one." The brunette responded trying to get a glimpse of the happening, yet suddenly…

_*froze_

The young brunette, who was a minute ago, didn't bother to cooperate with the commotion, suddenly backed off from what she's witnessing.

"Oh it's shuichi-kun from AZE boy band! He's one of my favorite, Mikan-chan! Let's go there. I want to see him closely. The pink haired girl replied, asking her brunette friend to come forward.

"B-but…"

"Pls. Mikan-chan, just this once!"

"I'm sorry but, I have to go now, Anna-chan. I'm really sorry!" the nervous brunette reacted, trying to let go from her friend's grasp.

"Mikan-chaaaan, wait for me!"

X

_Meanwhile_

"Huh? What's that?" The middle aged guy reacted, trying to look around him, inspecting if he, heard the right thing.

"What's wrong, Shu-kun?" The manager of the black coat boy asked, curious on the action of his talent.

"Oh, nothing. I just heard a familiar name, I'm sorry!"

"Alright. Finish the signing already, so you can go back to the station."

"Roger!"

X

Author's Note: Please make a review. I really, really, like to know if I am making any progress. Because it's kinda depressing if I don't see any comment-boosters for the next chapter. Thank you!


	5. Let The Kitty Out Of The Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Fame, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet, what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?

Author's Note: Friends and supporters, if you are having a hard time to read my story due to the alignment and spacing of the text, feel free to use those buttons (increase/decrease buttons and story contrast- black and white), below my profile picture. Thus it will not strain your beautiful eyes!

Author's Note: I want to thank those who gave their precious time to write me a review, followed me, and who 'favorites' me! I really appreciate it, Guys! Hope I can expect more from you!

Reviewers: FunkyHusky, Sinables, Mikanatsume4eva, Yuki, XNatsuMikanX

Followers: xXManHaterXx, xNatsuMikanx, funkyhusky, Shinagi, NiaTheAnimeFreak, KyouyaxCloud, Coco Goode, Akira Tsubaki

Favorites: xNatsuMikanx, xXManHaterXx, Sinables, bellapusishylila, Eka19

X

Hyuuga Towers Condominium

"Rock-paper-scissor tournament from Class 1-B, Photography contest- with girls in exotic attire as models from Photography Club, Haruhi Suzumiya Collection Booth from Otaku Club, Cuddly Bears Booth from Bear-Making Club, Pastries and Desserts from Class 1-C, Fortune Teller Booth from Class 1-D, Wedding Booth from Class 1-E , Dedication Booth from the Radio Club and an Idol Booth?" a blonde haired boy recited.

"Sigh…." was the only response acquired from the pressured raven haired boy.

"Hahahahaha!" the blonde haired boy laughed.

"Tch. Why don't you just go home, if you'll just laugh your ass off there? The annoyed raven haired boy reacted, and who has been checking and assorting the proposals for the upcoming Cultural Festival.

"It's interesting!" The blonde haired boy commented, trying to cheer his stressed best friend.

"Interesting? Where?" the raven haired boy repeated, showing a hint of annoyance.

"This festival is going to be interesting. I mean, you can already see the excitement of the students to showcase their talents and skills." Ruka remarked.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll enjoy it too." The raven haired boy nonchalantly replied.

"You will! And I think their each-class-activity-ideas are well-thought of? Don't you agree?"

"No." Natsume retorted.

"They are!" Ruka countered.

"Sigh…..! Look, I respect your opinion because, I know you are kindhearted. But being the Year Level Representative, I have to be honest, even if it means that I have to be cruel to these poor creatures, I'll do it. But if I notice that they're improving, I will gladly praise them…But… " Natsume nonchalantly pointed out.

"But?"

"But all I heard were— a childish game proposal, a bunch of perverted photographers, an otaku- no need to define, a pedophilic group, a desperate group of no-boyfriend/girlfriend-since birth , and the worst…wanna know the worst?! " Natsume stated in one breath.

"What's the worst?"

"An Idol group."

"So..What? It's only an Idol grou—"the blonde haired boy paused, trying his very best not to laugh.

"Why did you pause?" the raven haired boy inquired, but now starting to feel embarrass.

"Pffft!..."

"What the hell, Ruka?!"

"Pfft…ffwahahahahaha! Haha!...I'm sorry. Hahaha. Sorry! It's just that, it's hard, really hard! Because, I don't think I can compete with you! Well even in my entire my life. I can't. Maybe I'll just place second! HAHA."

"WHAT THE—"

"Oh, by the way, I am afraid that your human size posters, stolen shot photos, mass produced key chains from that 'group' will be sold out in an hour, so… CONGRATULATIONS IN ADVANCE!"

"WHY YOU BASTAAAAARDDD! COME HERE!"

"HAHA. LIKE HELL!"

"YOU LOWLIFE CREATURE! NO ONE RUNS AWAY FROM THE GREAT NATSUME HYUUGA! Come back here!"

"Stupid Natsume! I'll stop running if you will put down that figurine! That's expensive, you know?" the poor blonde haired boy reacted, who is now about to cry.

"I'm rich! I don't care! Come back here!"

"Foolish! I'll kill you if you dare to scratch my-worth-hundred-million face!"

"Well...now, that's what I consider, 'an interesting idea'!"

X

_Meanwhile_

Minami-ichi Apartment

_*closed door_

_*pants heavily…_

Mikan's POV

_I cannot be mistaken, it's him, it's really Shu-kun! But what is he doing here? Could it be, she told him? .no. Idiot! I know her well, she will not betray me! Especially now, I'm just starting to appreciate this way of life, he can't spoil it! Not now, not yet! Oh, Kami-sama! I'll just be careful. I think he didn't seem to see me there! I'll just try to be discreet. _

_*drops_

"…?"

The curious brunette picks up a white letter envelope that is sealed by a weird circular sticker logo, with a swan on the center, encircled by a mixed of two figures— a carnation petal and a star.

X

_Flashback—_

"_Mom, why is that logo like that?"_

"_It's like that because, it's special."_

"_Special?"_

"_Yes. That swan on the center, that signifies our family's respect for harmony; we don't like engaging on rubbish things. We always support the right things, and we always find ways to reveal the truth. And that first figure around the swan, the carnation petal represents admiration. It's in our family to admire and to be admired… but I don't think I'm admirable."_

"_I admire you, Mom!"_

"_Really? If that's true then I'm the happiest!"_

"_And that last figure, the star, it symbolizes nobility."_

"_Oh, just like the lost ruby?"_

"_Yup. Just like that one! That's our identity, your identity. And no one can take that away from you. _

_End of Flashback—_

_X_

"What's this?" the young brunette inspected, trying to guess what's inside the slightly bulked white letter envelope.

"Whaa—Ugh. That girl! I told her that I'll look for a part time job, but here, she even sent this large amount of money." Mikan annoyed, re-sealing the envelope.

_*beep..*beep..*texting.._

"I'll meet her at the east café and return it tomorrow." Mikan muttered.

X

Seisachou Gakuen—Classroom

_*ring.. *ring.._

"Alright class, go back to your seat! Inchou, pls. report now to your class the details on the upcoming cultural festival." Narumi instructed while checking the attendance.

"Based from the results gathered from our votes, we've decided to do a Maid Café!" Inchou reported.

"Woohoo~ Oh yeah!~" the boys shouted.

"I disagree!" Nonoko stands up, opposing to the idea of Maid Café.

"Hey, Nonoko! That's good enough isn't it?" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Only for you people!" Nonoko retorted.

"But, the festival is all about us having fun, isn't it?" another boy shouted.

"You people, didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Boooooooo." The boys booed in unison.

"That's enough, Nonoko-chan. I'm sorry but we cannot change the concept anymore, we're running out of time, and we are the only class that hasn't submitted the proposal yet."

"Inchou, are you siding them too? Don't you see? All the girls will be forced to wear that'moe moe' maid costumes in front of these beasts! It's like throwing a premium meat to a bunch of wolves? The chemistry girl explained, trying to convince her classmates."

"Hihihi. Don't worry Nonoko-chaaan! It's not like we want your 'premium meat'." A dark yellow haired boy teased.

"Aaaaah!You jerk!"

In the end, the class 1-A settled for the Maid Café concept. Narumi instructed Inchou to submit the proposal to the Student Committee to be approved and permitted to operate on the upcoming Cultural Festival.

X

_*Ring..*Ring.._

"Alright class! Make sure to remember what I've said, and start bringing materials, so we can begin decorating our room. That's it for today, Class Dismissed!"

"Mikan-chaaaaan!" the four eyed boy greeted.

"Inchou?"

"Um— Are you now leaving?"

"Yup, why?"

"Well, I don't usually do this, but, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Yay. Um—you see, my mom asked me this morning to fetch my little sister after school, but we were dismissed late, so can you submit this proposal to the Student Committee for me?" the four eyed boy pleaded.

"Is that all?

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll do it!"

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan! See you!"

X

Student Committee Room

_*knock.. *knock.._

"Come in…" a husky faint voice commanded.

*opens

Mikan's POV

_This school is one of the most acknowledge schools in the country today; known for producing Hollywood level actors and actresses, well-known inventors, prominent novelists and politicians, and even notorious groups. It's my dream school, even though I'm a poor child, I was really happy when I was given the chance to avail their scholarship. But then, when did my admiration for this school, starts to waver? Perhaps, it was when, I regretfully opened the doorway of hell…_

"Oh, we didn't know that you're expecting a visitor, Na-chaan!" A slightly older female student commented, trying to lean her voluptuous body closer to a certain male figure, which is situated in the middle of the room, with his workload and other stuff.

"What's your business here, little girl?" Another older female student responded.

"I— I'm sorry, I got the wrong room!" Mikan apologized as she motioned her way back…

"Eh? You're already leaving? Too bad." the husky voice retorted.

"Why na-chaan, aren't you enjoying our company?"

"Oh my, could it be, he's your girlfriend, na-chaan?"

_*girls chuckled…_

_X_

"I'm sorry but I don't think that plain girl can contend with your beauty, Senpai?" the well-built male figure praised.

"Oh...Hohohoho. That's what I like about you, na-chaan!"

"Um— since, I reconfirmed that this is the Committee Room, I shall now leave this class proposal here on your table. Good bye!" the uncomfortable, and now pissed brunette bid her goodbye.

"So you're not really staying?" the raven haired boy teased.

"What the hell, Hyuuga! I said, I'm just here to submit our class proposal! That's it!" Mikan blurted out, trying to bring her poise back.

"Haha. You're really no fun, Sakura-san! Just stay for here for another 30 mins. Please?" the raven haired boy teased again.

"Why should I 'Na-chaan'?" Mikan imitated the two upperclassmen, which made the raven haired boy annoyed.

"Moreover, all I can see here is a kitty that is being petted on by two beautiful monkeys. How cute!" The young brunette sarcastically praised, then made her epic exit.

"That Bitch! Come back here!" The two upperclassmen shouted, infuriated from the brunette's remark.

X

Chiba- Minato Station

_Pls. be reminded not to step on the yellow line for your safety. Time check, it's now 17:30. Thank you._

"Argggh…! That jerk! Why of all people! He will never change! That Hyuuga is sick! Alright— Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna find that Inchou! I'll never ever do him a favor!" the brunette complained.

_*beep..*beep.._

"Oh I forgot!" the young brunette quickly rides the train, and jogs her way to a small yet fancy café.

Eki-chan Café

The interior of the shop is painted by a bright cream color, covered with large glasses. Since the shop is small, it has only limited tables, thus allows them to put tables outside the shop.

"Hotaaaru! I miss you!" Mikan hugged her one and only best friend.

" You are one hour and half late. I'm betting with Eki-chan that you will be two hrs. late but, it seems that I lost." The velvet eyed girl nonchalantly replied.

"Ehh? I'm sorry! " Mikan sweat dropped.

"Then did you receive the money I've sent?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yeah… About that!" Mikan seated while enjoying her royal milk tea.

_*slurps…_

"Hotaru-chan, we've already discussed it. I'll look for a part time job, so I don't have to rely on you! I've been troubling you, so I'm sorry, I have to return this." Mikan answered, as she returned the white envelope.

"Oh… Don't worry, that's the money I earned from selling your pictures to our Middle School Classmates!"

"Whaat?! Didn't I tell you, stop that selling habits of yours!"

"The last time we were together was, when I accompanied you to your school for the entrance result. When we were still in Middle School, I said to myself that I will never leave by your side, but here we are, walking on different paths."

"Hotaru…"

"But I am not worried or anything, because I know that Yuu, Anna and Nonoko will take care of my best friend! So I hope that, even in my small way, I can help you. Therefore, pls. accept it, Mikan!" The velvet eyed girl continued, sincerely waiting for her best friend to re-accept her gift.

X

_Meanwhile_

Hyuuga Private Car

" Hahaha! That's what you get for messing with Sakura-san! Next time, bring some witty comeback, Kitty-kun!" the blonde haired boy teased.

"Shut up!"

"Young master, your grandfather is asking for your presence tonight, but I didn't answer him yet. What should I say?"

"Tell him that I'll see him tonight."

"Ok. Sent!"

"Oh, hey… hey… Look! Did you see her, Natsume? She's my type!" Ruka pointed out, as he watches the girl who vanished in the flocking crowd.

"That's…"

"See! I told you, she's hot, must be a model!"

"No. Shut up. That's not it… That girl…" The raven haired pointed, as he observes the happening inside a particular shop.

"Oh my…speaking of the devil."

"…"

"What is she doing here? And who is she talking with? " Ruka questioned, while a certain raven haired boy became quiet from what he is seeing…

X

Natsume's POV

_What is going on? I heard that she's currently studying in Boston, but what is she doing here? And more importantly, why is someone like her talking to that an unimpressive girl? Where are her bodyguards? Oh, there they are, pretending to be customers too! There is something going on. I must know it. How is that plain and boring girl related to the heir of that multinational corporation—Kansung?_

"Hmm... that girl with dark colored hair, if you will just take off her glasses, she'll resemble that genius Hotaru Imai, isn't she young master?" The middle aged butler commented.

"Yes, Masao-san… Just like the real one…" the raven haired boy replied, as he puts up a faint smirk.

X

Author's Note: This is the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Pls. review once more, to motivate me! Thank you, Guys!


	6. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sama!

X

Fame, power and money- for Mikan Sakura, it spells 'danger'. Yet, what could be the intention, if someone shows up, possessing all these three?

Author's Note: I was really happy when I got 13 reviews, but when I saw that I had 97 visitors who've read everything, I felt though as if my story wasn't really good enough. It's from all your reviews I am getting my strength and motivation to continue this story. I need your reviews, really bad! Pls. review! Pls. review!

Reviewers: Mikanatsume4eva, XNatsuMikanX, FunkyHusky, Sinables, Yuki, AnimeMango, animefreak3721

Followers: xXManHaterXx, xNatsuMikanx, funkyhusky, Shinagi, NiaTheAnimeFreak, KyouyaxCloud, Coco Goode, Akira Tsubaki, MjaoCait, animefreak3721, shaleva22

Favorites: xNatsuMikanx, xXManHaterXx, Sinables, bellapusishylila, Eka19, MjaoCait, animefreak3721

X

**Seisachou Gakuen Cultural Festival**

**Seisachou Gakuen— Classroom**

"_How are the preparations for the food?" a pink haired girl asked._

"_We're short of cooking oil and plastic cups!"_

"_Alright, get two people to buy. And at the same time, double check the menu list!" the chemistry girl commanded. _

"_Hey! Buy us some pins too, the costume is falling off!" _

"_Oh no, Inchoooouu! Our main actor for the stage play is absent… I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_

"_Inchooouuuuuu! What are we going to do, the guests are now lining up outside?!"_

"_Pls. calm down, we'll still continue the timetable. For now, kindly find a substitute! And for the crowd control, I'll ask some help from the student committee, just wait here!"_ _the four eyed boy run hastily, leaving all his classmates, who were now pressured in preparing the café._

X

Girls were asked to wear a maid costumes, whereas, boys were asked to wear anything related to combat attire. It was the first day of the Cultural Festival and the whole school is busy entertaining some high school students from other prefectures, some were famous alumni, who took this opportunity to visit their High School, and others tagged along their parents, boyfriends/ girlfriends.

X

_Meanwhile_

**Seisachou Gakuen— Hallway**

_*pants.. *pants.._

_*breathing heavily.._

"_Hey, found them! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! They 're so cool!~"_

"_Wait for us! ~"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaah!~_

"This is your entire fault!" a raven haired boy whined to his companion, who had been running back and fro due to an 'unavoidable reason'.

"Now it's my fault?! You are the one who dragged me into this!" a blonde haired boy retorted.

"Shut up! If it's not because of your cucumber-costume- idea, we won't be running here like idiots!" the raven haired boy complained.

"But you were cute on it! Besides I hate that combat attire-idea!" Ruka grumbled.

"So are you saying that it's ok to run for an entire day?!"

"Then why don't we just go back to the Student Committee Room?" the blonde haired boy suggested.

"Hell No! If we go there, we won't get out alive!"

"But I'm already tireeeed!" the blonde haired boy complained, exhaling heavily.

"Let's go to the gymnasium!" the raven haired boy commanded, shifting their way to the gymnasium.

X

**Seisachou Gakuen – Classroom**

" _One order of café glace and one medium mixed fruit smoothies, please!" one of the guests ordered. _

" _Right away, Madame! Is that all?" a pink haired girl in a maid costume asked. _

"_Yup! "_

X

" Anna-chan, could you serve this to table 7? And kindly get the order on table 5." A four eyed boy instructed who was busy greeting the visitors arriving and leaving the room.

"_Irasshaimase.."_

"Mikan-chan!" a dark yellow haired boy called.

"Yome-san?"

"There were upperclassmen looking for you outside." Koko uttered, wondering why those senpais were looking for Mikan. The young brunette, who was clueless as ever, went outside and met the two upperclassmen whom she stumbled upon at the Student Committee, yesterday.

"If what you've come here is not that important, please make it fast, Senpai." The young brunette appealed.

"Well, well, well, you were still as cocky as ever." The voluptuous senpai commented.

"We're here to tell you to keep your distance from Na-chaan!" the other senpai commanded.

"Is that all?" Mikan retorted back.

"Why you…! Don't you have any respect? And you don't have any idea, what we could do to a poor kid like you. So watch your words!" The voluptuous senpai warned.

"Oh my… are you now threatening me? Also, how can I respect someone, who bullies their junior? Mikan replied with now a serious tone.

"Tss. You really know how to talk, huh? If we can't make you agree to our request, then I guess we have no choice! Girls! Hold that kid and bring her at the rooftop. The voluptuous senpai commanded her subordinates, who suddenly showed up from behind. The young brunette, who was alarmed, instantly backed off and run away.

X

"Eeeehh?! What did you say? You let Mikan to be carried away by those upperclassmen? How could you! " Nonoko shouted, who was now furiously beating the poor dark yellow haired boy.

"Nonoko! Stop it already! We can't help Mikan, if you'll just keep on blaming him!" Yuu protested.

" That's right. Let's go to the Student Committee to ask some help!" Anna suggested.

"Alright! Let's go!"

X

**Seisachou Gakuen – Field**

_*pants.. *pants.._

"This is more challenging than I thought..." a raven haired boy muttered, who's trying to revive his breath after his endless marathon, but…

"_kyaaaaahh, there he is!" _

"Oh no, not again!" the raven boy exclaimed, as he carries out another round of running and hiding.

"_Ugh! Just when we can finally get out of it, we were countered at the gymnasium! And then they caught him. My beloved best friend may your poor soul be rest in peace." The raven haired boy nonchalantly wished. _

"Natsume!" a faint voice called. Just when he thought that he'd already lost his best friend, a blonde haired boy, who's wearing a hopeful and big smile, motioned his helpless best friend, to silently go left, and go into an unnoticed storage room behind the movable white board.

"Perfect!" the raven haired boy mumbled, as he nodded in thanks to his savior. But that's what he thought; as a certain blonde haired boy, puts up a wide smirk, and leave the place quietly.

X

_*beep_

"Announcements— all students from first year to fourth year, and not participating nor involve in any class activities, will be required to attend and watch the outdoor stage play, that will start at exactly 14:00 today. And to those who are performing, kindly present and line up now at the backstage. Thank you!"

_*beep_

X

**Seisachou Gakuen— Men's Baseball Team Storage Room**

_*pants… *pants.._

_*breathing heavily.._

"I'll just wait for all the students to go outside, and then I'll take this chance to get out..." the raven haired boy mumbled to himself.

_*clakk.._

"Who's there?!" the raven haired boy yelled, hastily picked up a discarded bat and backed off.

"If you will not get out, I'll make sure that you won't forget this day!" the raven haired boy snarled, who's ready to pounce anyone any time.

_*steps…_

_*the boy backs off…_

"Hey…It's me." A soft voice assured.

"Who are you?!" the raven haired boy questioned, still on guard.

"It's me… Sakura." the young brunette comes closer, starting to become visible, as she steps out from where she is hiding.

"So it's only you… What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the class preparing our class cafe?" the raven haired boy asked, as he puts down the bat.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking you that question? Shouldn't you be in the committee room… flirting with your upperclassmen?" the brunette sarcastically asked.

"Why you—! I just want to know why you are here! And please, cut that out! I've had enough." The raven haired boy pleaded, as he rested down.

"Did something happen?" the young brunette curiously asked.

"It's none of your business!" the boy retorted.

"Oh… " the only thing she replied.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

_*a moment of silence..._

X

"Alright! I'll leave now. The students should be outside already. If you still want to hang out here, it's—"

"Hey! What are you blabbering? I'll go back too, because I'm sure Nonoko and the others are looking for me now."

"Shut up." The raven haired boy replied.

"What?! "

"You cannot leave!" the raven haired boy firmly stated.

"I'm sorry?" Mikan repeated, reiterating what the raven boy had said.

"I said you cannot leave!" Natsume repeated with now serious look.

"But why?!" Mikan questioned for the nth time, and who's starting to get annoyed.

"It's locked!" Natsume answered, who was struggling to open the door.

"Whaa?!"

"I said it's locked! Someone must have locked it outside, without knowi—"the pissed raven haired boy explained, but suddenly came into realization, of what had really happened.

"That crazy bastaaaard! It must be his doing!" the annoyed boy concluded.

"What? So you know who did this?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah… _really well_." Natsume replied, silently cursing the conspirator of his demise.

X

**Seisachou Gakuen— Field**

_*shivers..._

"Eh, are you alright, Ruka-kun?" Koko asked, wondering what has happened to his friend.

"Yup. I suddenly got chills. But I'm ok!" the blonde haired boy confirmed, trying to put a fake smile.

"Oh... must be some girls talking about you." Koko gleefully replied.

"Yeah…" Ruka pretended, yet deep inside, he was now thinking of something, or rather of a certain someone.

X

_Meanwhile_

"Have you seen her?" a pink haired girl asked.

"No…the stage play has ended already, yet we can't still find her." A four eyed boy responed.

"Those bitches if I ever saw them, I would make them eat my fist!" Nonoko cursed.

"So what are we going to do? It's this time already; it will be harder for us to find her, once the concert has started." Yuu commented.

_*beep_

"Announcement— we will be starting the outdoor concert in an hour. Pls. be advised that everyone must attend the said event. Time check— 18:00. Thank you!"

_*beep_

"What should we do? We still have to change in our costume." Anna said.

"That's right…then let's attends this concert first, after that we'll resume on finding her. Let's go! " Nonoko planned. As the three made their way to their classroom.

X

_Backstage_

"And when did I ask you to negotiate on this? I'm the manager and you're the talent, this is my job! Next time, you should inform me on this!" a man in his 40's scolded.

"But I did tell you! You were jus—"

"Enough, Shuichi! I am doing this because you always take things more than you can handle! I'm just concerned with your overloaded schedule." The manager continued.

"Alright, alright! I got that. But Iku-san, I accepted this because I heard that there will be a lot of students that were coming, and I was right!"

"Tch. This will be your last. And next time, make sure to consult me on this!" the manager responded, and left the upset young man.

X

**Seisachou Gakuen— Men's Baseball Team Storage Room**

"_kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"_

"Huh. What's that?" the young brunette jolted due to the sudden blast.

"Must be that." The ruby eyed boy replied.

"That?"

"Some boy bands." The boy nonchalantly answered. It's been two hours since Natsume and Mikan were locked up. It's not like that they want to, but rather they were forced to accompany each other, and decided to shut their mouth, until someone came to aid.

"Oh…"

_*silence..._

"What's the reason..." the raven haired boy started.

"Reason?" the brunette curiously asked.

"The reason you were here?" the boy continued.

"Eh? Reason? Well…My reason is... why do you want know?" the brunette cleverly countered.

"What?! Can't you answer me seriously?" the raven haired boy replied with annoyed look.

"And why is that? Don't you think it's unfair of you, when I asked you that same question, two hours ago? And you just grumbled and say "It's none of your business? I don't think, I deserve that kind of answer. " Mikan pointed out in details, which made her boy companion startled in surprised.

"Sigh… "The only response received by the brunette from the surrendered boy.

"And your reason?" Mikan asked, returning the question to the ruby eyed boy beside her.

"I was chased…" Natsume mumbled.

"Chased? Of what?" Mikan inquired with her puzzled look.

"by idiots…" the raven haired boy nonchalantly replied.

"Pfff! Haha!"

"What are you laughing?" Natsume retorted, with a hint of embarrassment and annoyance on his face.

"N-no! I was just surprised! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Mikan apologized, who's now smiling.

_*pinched_

"Ouuch! That hurts! Why did you do that?!" the brunette reacted, rubbing her right cheek, and who was now shocked from the sudden action of a certain boy.

"Don't make that face… "

"And why?!"

"You look like an idiot." The raven haired boy mumbled, turning his head away from a certain brunette.

"Why you—! Don't you have anything good to say?" Mikan protested, still rubbing her cheek.

"Hnn…" the only thing he has managed to say.

"Sigh… You're hopeless." Mikan surrendered.

_*silence…_

X

"I was chased too…by your two upperclassmen." Mikan started.

"You were?" the raven haired boy replied, hiding his upset look, thinking that he was the reason of this girl's demise.

"Sorry…" the raven haired boy mumbled, not turning his head to the brunette.

"What?" the girl was startled, trying to reiterate the word she just heard.

"I only say things once." The boy stated in annoyance.

"Oh, whatever!" Mikan ignored.

_*silence…_

"I'll talk to them tomorrow." Natsume replied, assuring the brunette that it'll never happen again.

"You don't need to. Just let them do what they want, they'll get tired soon." Mikan answered back.

"You're weird." A certain boy muttered, now slightly facing the brunette.

"Me?" Mikan questioned, turning her head to the boy.

"What are you? Shouldn't you just be glad that someone is helping you?" Natsume replied, trying to analyze the girl beside him.

"Yup! I'll be glad to accept your help, if I am 'normal', but just like what you said, I'm weird. So I cannot accept your offer." The brunette nonchalantly replied, reassuring the boy with her smile.

"I don't understand you…" the boy casually answered slightly shaking his head in puzzlement.

"It was two years ago… when my Grandpa died. You can say that, it was one of the most heart breaking events that happened to me. I was still in the Middle School when I became orphaned. And so, from then on, I learned to rely on myself. I learned that, in this world, no one is foolish to give an orphan like me a hand, and that no one's going to help you, other than yourself. That's why I cannot accept your help." The brunette girl pointed out, trying to look up, as to prevent a brewing tear to fall. Yet, as expected from a sharp boy, he didn't fail to notice even that smallest thing…

_*puffed.._

As a certain boy instantly pulled his handkerchief out and throw it to the face, of the now sobbing girl.

"Eh?" the girl went startled, after receiving an abrupt impact from a thrown hankie.

"What's this for? –" the girl asked in clueless look.

"That's—"

_*clakk.._

"Hyuuga-kun?" the brunette girl confusedly looks at the boy, who immediately stands up, and walked to the door.

"What happened?" the girl continued.

"We're free!" The boy shouted wearing now a relieved look.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the girl cheered.

"So… shall we?" the boy invited, as the two figures made their exit from the dark, unnoticed room.

X

**Seisachou Gakuen— Hallway**

"Oy… If you still have time to worry, why don't you just find your friends?" The boy suggested.

"Ah! Yes, yes. I will!" Mikan agreed, making her way to her friends, yet…

_*stops…_

"Thank you, Hyuuga-kun. And I'm sorry if I troubled you, I'll return your hankie tomorrow. " the young brunette bowed, which made the raven haired boy startled, and felt a sudden flash on his cheeks, but eventually disregards it.

"Back there… what I really wanted to say was…"Natsume murmured.

"I'm sorry?" Mikan apologized, not clearly hearing what the poor guy has said.

"I said… you look ugly when you cry like that, so don't you dare showing that ugly face of yours to me ever again!" the ravened boy shouted, who made his way, away from a certain petite figure.

"Arigatou…Hyuuga-kun." And she whispered, as she watches a certain boy vanishes in the dark.

X

**Seisachou Gakuen—Field**

"Hoooo! Oh yeah! We're finally done. Good job guys!" a guy in his 20's cheered, as he proceeded to their car.

"The director of Kuro-Kuro Commercial is asking for our presence now, he wants to discuss some matters, so pack your things now." The manager instructed.

"I'm sorry Iku-san, but I still want to look around… I'll be back in an hour! See yah! ~" the young man in black coat runs off his way to the buzzing crowd, leaving his furious manager.

X

_Meanwhile_

"Mikan-chaaaan! Thank goodness you're safe!" the pink haired girl hugged.

"Mikan, did they hurt you? Are you alright?" Nonoko worriedly examined the poor brunette, checking if her friend was hurt.

"We've been looking for you, where were you all this time?" the four eyed boy inquired.

"Don't worry, I'm good. I was with Hyuuga-kun."

"Hyuu—WHAT?!" the three shouted in unison.

"We were locked at the Football Team's Storage Room." Mikan continued.

"lo-lo-locked?!" the three stuttered, trying to process what the brunette had said.

"Ugh. Enough of it! We'll ask the details tomorrow! What's important is you must now change in your costume, before 24:00 am. Let's go, we don't have much time!" Nonoko dismissed, taking the brunette out of the field.

X

"Wicked hot!" the blonde haired boy praised, trying to win over again his best friend.

"I only asked for your help because I have no choice, and not that I have forgiven you, traitor!" the raven haired boy stated firmly, which made the poor Ruka shivered, even more.

"I got it, I got it! There you go, at least thank me for bringing some extra clothes for you." The blonde haired boy reacted, as he placed a full bloom, red rose as a boutonnière for the final touch.

"Tch. Like hell."

X

**Seisachou Gakuen—Field**

"Hmm... I thought I'll see more stuff here. Perhaps I'll just go back." The young man in black coat mumbled, as he turned his way back, but suddenly…

_*passed by…_

"That girl…" the young man whispered, who suddenly went in daze, as he encountered_ her_.

"_Eh…? Who is she?"_

"_What a beauty…"_

"_Perhaps a model…!"_

"_She looks like an angel…"_

"_Let's ask her..." _

The field started to get crowded, when all the students were now invited to have their last dance with their partners, under the starless sky. Everyone was in their best attire, dancing, holding and smiling to their chosen partners. Everything were like a dream, but it all went fast, as a certain young woman entered the field, wearing the most charming red gown no one has ever seen. The dress was fitted perfectly, which accentuates her curvy figure every time she moves. The diamond necklace around her neck, made her even more breathtaking. All eyes were directed to a certain woman, and no one dared to look away, but just like other dreamlike stories, someone must break it off, until…

"Hey…It's been a while…" a beautiful jet black haired boy on his twenties greeted.

_*crowd gasped…_

_*crowd chattered…_

"_It's Shuichi-kun from AZE band!"_

"_Must be his girlfriend, that's why!"_

"_So she's really a model? A Celebrity?"_

The young woman who was wearing an expressionless mask, at that time, stared intently at the young man, but in the end, didn't bother to respond.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything." The jet black haired boy stated. "But I didn't expect that our path will meet again." The boy continued, still not getting any response from the young lady.

"They said that you were really hurt. I asked for your whereabouts but I received no response, but now I understand, the god of fate must have planned this encounter. And I'm glad that I was able to see you again…after that incident." The boy concluded, as he moves closer to the composed young lady, but then…

X

_*crowd gasped…_

"That's enough…" a husky yet stern voice instructed.

**Mikan's POV**

_Was it because of his full black tuxedo attire?—No., His neatly combed hair?—No., could it be that glistening blood red earring on his one sided ear?—No, it's not. Then what could it be? What could be this feeling? Those ruby eyes…whenever I see it, it always leave me a cold impression, but now…it's as if, it becomes warmer and warmer, which makes me feel secured. _

"Is now that the trend?" Trying to pick up a high school student?" the raven haired boy mocked, silently sending a signal to the jet black haired guy, to back off.

"I'm sorry but this is none of your business, just let me talk to— shuichi muttered, motioning to get the young brunette. But…

_*slap…_

"But it is my business..!" The raven haired boy snarled, as he forcefully brushed off the hand of the jet black haired guy away from the brunette.

"Who is he? What is he to you?" Shuichi asked in annoyance, waiting to hear an answer from the young brunette, and hoping that he's nothing to her, so that he can already beat the crap out of that arrogant boy.

" I am—" Natsume paused, as he felt a pair of hands on his left arm, and looked to the masked brunette, seeing only her eyes, the boy already knew that he should now stop.

"She's not feeling well, so she can't answer back. And as the year level representative of this school, kindly leave this place now. It will be bad for your image, if someone from the media learned this thing." The raven haired boy reservedly stated, bowing to the jet black haired guy, as he made his way, escorted the beautiful lady in red.

X

**Minami-ichi Apartment**

"Yawn…" a male kid, who's around six to seven year old, scratches his tired eyes, while waiting for his companion.

"Eh? I'm sorry, akira-kun. The landlord was a bit chatty, so I wasn't able to leave his side early." A seventeen year old boy, with deep gray hair, mediterranean green eyes and a dazzling white skin, apologized.

"Kaname-niisan! No…It's alright, I understand. But are we finally going to stay here?" the grayish black haired boy asked.

"Yup!"

"No more moving?"

"No more." The deep gray haired boy assured, heading to their new unit, with his little brother.

X

Author's Note: I was really happy when I got 13 reviews, but when I saw that I had 97 visitors who've read everything, I felt though as if my story wasn't really good enough. It's from all your reviews I am getting my strength and motivation to continue this story. I need your reviews, really bad! Pls. review! Pls. review!

X

**Author's Note:** Thank you, _Sinables_ for pointing the "ravened" and "yellow" part! I owe you one!

X


	7. Clarification and Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everything belongs to Higuchi-sama.

**Author's Note: **

Hi Everyone! After receiving some intellectual reviews, I learned that I should give you a bit of a background of who are the new characters in Chapter 5 and Chapter 6, and how are they related to one another. I'm doing this because I think I went overboard with the "mystery" element of this story, so I'm really sorry! Therefore, as to avoid more confusions, here they are:

X

**Mikan Sakura-** a bright girl who got the second highest score in the entrance exam. She is friends with Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya, and Yuu Tobita. They were all classmates in Middle School, together with Hotaru Imai, who's now studying in Boston. When her Grandpa died, she became orphaned, and that's what her friends, except from her best friend (Hotaru), thought.

She always dreams to have a simple, happy family. And she only hate three things: Fame, Power, and Money. She dislikes people who have those three. But do not worry, there is a historical explanation on why she dislikes those three things. You'll see more of her background and identity in the next coming chapters.

**Natsume Hyuuga-** he is powerful, famous, and rich – the only heir of Hyuuga Household. His mom and Grandpa are always away, so his assistant/butler is the only guardian he has on his side. He got the highest score in the entrance exam, and was shocked to find out that the girl he 'punished', in Chapter 2- Last Part Scene, was not a certified idiot nor similar to the screaming fan girls around him, that's why he kinda became laid-back to Mikan in Chapter 6.

Despite the rumor of him dating someone, cited in Chapter 3- Seisachou Gakuen Hallway scene, he has never been in love. And regardless of a cocky image in the last five chapters, he is responsible, hardworking, and caring son.

Moreover, it's true the he already got his Master's degree, cited in Chapter 2- when a student commented that Natsume is in the Master's degree level. But why still in High School? According to the butler, cited in Chapter 3- Condominium Scene, his master has its own "personal reason". You'll see more of his background and identity in the next coming chapters.

X

**Ruka Nogi- **a half japanese, half french boy. He is the best friend of the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. You can see that he's always with Natsume, because similar to his best friend, his parents are all in abroad. He's the only one living in Japan now.

He loves hanging out at Natsume's condo. His hobbies are: taking care of his pets, soccer, and teasing his best friend. Also he's the type of person who push his likes/opinions/ideas to others, as cited in Chapter 6, he wants Natsume to wear the costume whom he thought would suits Natsume. He also know some 'secrets' about his best friend that are yet to be revealed.

**Yuu Tobita, Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya – **they are Mikan's classmates in Middle and High School. They are the trio who helps Mikan whenever she's in need.

**Shuuichi "Shu-kun" Sakurano— **he is a pop star from AZE Boy Band, he first appeared at Chapter4—Last part. He is someone from Mikan's past, cited in Chapter 5— Mikan's Apartment and in Chapter 6—Last part. During his encounter with the Lady in Red, who's actually Mikan, wearing a mask. Shuiichi stated that, "But I didn't expect that our path will meet again.", He's only trying to say that he's happy that he was able to see her again. His relation to Mikan will be finally revealed in Chapter 7. So please wait and relax!

**Kaname Sonou— **He's the second new occupant in Minami-ichi, together with his little brother. He will play an unavoidable role in Mikan and Natsume's Life, just like the saying, " the calm before the storm". You will know more about him in the next coming chapters, little by little.

**Akira Sonou— **the little brother of Kaname.

**Minami-ichi Apartment— **It was "Mikan's Apartment", but since Kaname is moving in that same apartment, it's weird to call it Mikan-Kaname Apartment, thus I decided to put a proper name on it, and now renamed it as Minami-ichi. Just like the Hyuuga Towers Condo of Natsume.

**Ruby/The Lost Ruby— **it's a clue of Mikan's identity in the past. It's different from the ruby eyes of natsume, so please do not be confused. Sometimes Mikan loves to compare the lost ruby to Natsume's eyes, that's why please be aware of it is being used.

X

**Author's Note:**

To _AnimeFreak3721— _I thank you for pointing out the problem beforehand. That's the reason why I made this note. Thank you very much!

To my viewers and visitors—If you still have questions, you can drop me a review. That's it for today! Thank you!


	8. His Past and Her Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everything belongs to Higuchi-sama.

**Author's Note**:

Hi Guys! Thank you to all the reviews and private messages. I'm really grateful that you are still waiting for me to update. Especially to those who keep on messaging me to update update update soon. Love that! Haha. Also, I accept anonymous reviews so don't be afraid. That's it. Thank you!

X

RIP to my ever wonderful Cory Montheit. I will miss you!

X

**Eki-chan Cafe**

At last, after a two day long festival, the students of Seisachou Gakuen could now fully enjoy their worry free weekend. It was a bright yet busy Saturday for those who are going to work, full time moms, and youngsters who have their own plans for that day, which is not also far from an idea of a certain group to meet and hangout in their new favorite place.

X

"I didn't really expect the sales would blast like that, and to think that it was only the first day!" a four eyed boy commented.

"Haha. Yeah. That was really fun!" a pink haired girl gleefully replied.

" Fun? You call that fun?! When all we ever do was to keep putting on those pins, just to keep the costumes from falling off? I hate really hate that part!" the chemistry nerd girl complained who's playing on her cake.

"Just forget that Nonoko-chan, besides what's important is we enjoyed it, right?" Yuu replied.

"Alright, alright! But could you tell me the reason why we are here?" Nonoko asked, making a bored look.

"We're waiting for Mikan-chan."

"And we're is she?" Nonoko questioned, who instantly diverted her attention to...

_*chimes.. *chimes.._

"_Good Morning, Ma'am" _

"There...!"the four eyed boy pointed at the door. A young brunette in a perfect bun updo hairstyle, wearing a classy floral print Audrey Heprburn style vintage, accompanied by an expressionless girl in a black high-low top, paired with a vertical strip leggings, came in.

X

_*pant.. *pant.._

"I-I'm sorry we were stuck in traffic!" the young brunette bowed and apologized while trying to catch her breath.

"A-ah, that's alright Mikan-chan, we just got here too." Yuu said while calming the brunette.

"So what is Imai doing here?" Nonoko asked waiting for a genuine answer.

"Oh my, It's really you, Imai-san! I didn't recognize you! How's America? Can you still speak in Japanese?" Anna bombarded with questions her long lost friend, who was now touching and pinching the inexpressive girl.

"Pls. Have a seat, we've already ordered your snacks!" Yuu added.

"Thanks everyone." Mikan thanked, proceeding to their respective seat. "U-um, actually, Hotaru is only here for an out of class activity, she's temporarily checking some school related stuff in Keio Research Lab."

"Oh...as always Hotaru-chan, your inclination towards techonolgy is really something!" Anna complimented.

"Thanks!" Hotaru thanked and smiled to her old classmate.

"Is that all?" Nonoko scrutinized, thinking that the great Hotaru Imai, wouldn't be present with them, if it's not related with their young brunette friend.

"Eh, What do you mean, Nonoko-chan?" Yuu asked who suddenly got curious from the chemistry nerd girl's question.

"If you are just here, because you are worried that we might not be able to help or protect Mikan, that will never happen." Nonoko stated making the expressionless girl smirked.

"Why the— what are you smirking? So I was right? Don't you have a little faith? Do you think we'll just abandon Mikan? Nonoko continued and was slightly pissed.

"H-hey Nonoko-chan, please calm dowm, we are here to hang out and not to fight. Please Hotaru, just don't mind Nonoko-chan, you know her, she's just like that." Yuu comforted trying to ease the tension between his two precious friends.

"That's enough. Nonoko-chan, Hotaru-chan is here for school reason. And Hotaru-chan, please do not worry, Mikan will be fine here, with us. We can assure you that." Anna settled, clearing all the misunderstanding.

X

"So... Mikan-chan, just for a change of topic, I was..no.. actually, we were all surprised on what happened last night. Would you mind telling us...? How did you happen to know someone like Shuiichi Sakurano? Was he already your acquaintance in Middle School? Because everyone in school were now talking about that lady in red, and fortunately, we were the only one that night who knew the real identity of that girl in red, and that was obviously you." Yuu casually revealed which made the young brunette fiddle in her seat.

"So... who is he?" Nonoko straightly asked.

"Sigh...I guess I have no choice." Mikan replied, as she looked at her bestfriend, waiting for the approval.

_*nods_

"Alright, since I don't think I can still hide it anyway, I'll now tell..."Mikan started, as the whole group waited...

"Shuiichi-kun is a childhood friend of mine." Mikan answered.

_*three seconds of silence..._

_*gasped_

"Wo—Wow! That's awesome! You're really friends with a celebrity? And a childhood friend at that?!" the four eyed boy cheered, who didn't bother if he had said it loud.

"That's so cuteeee! That sounds like a tv drama, you know? A girl protagonist who was always in agony because of her Step mom or her Dad's Mistress, and then one day, she met a young man, they became best of friends, the boy fell in love with the girl, but the girl was clueless to that boy's feelings, so in the end the boy decided to leave and forget the girl... something like that!" Anna added while fantazising the young brunette's life story.

"Oh... but why didn't you talk to him? Nonoko continued.

"Because, I was shocked and I didn't know that he was also here in Japan?" the young brunette replied, making her friends confused.

"What do you mean _also in Japan_?" Nonoko asked clarifying the question.

"Oh, that's because Shuiichi-kun and I grew up in England, that's why." Mikan nonchalantly replied.

"E-England?!" the three shouted in unison.

"_Wha— what the heck."—"But how..."— "What's going on here?" _

"Silence!" the expressionless girl commanded. "Just you listen..." Hotaru continued.

X

"Shuiichi and I grew up in England, but as you can see, we're Japanese in color and in race, there's no doubt. But despite of who we are, and where we belong, the folks in that community where we grew up, showered us the best of everything, and you can say that we had the best childhood memory no one can compete with."

"Oh...but it is still confusing, Mikan-chan. Can you elaborate more? Anna asked trying to understand every pieces.

"My parents were working in England at that time, and since they cannot leave their job there, they decided to settle there."

"So you were born in England." Nonoko confirmed.

"Bingo!" Mikan replied putting up a thumbs up sign.

"And that Shuiichi too?"

"Yes! He was our neighbor, that's why we always got to play with each other. Shuiichi-kun is like a brother to me. He always protects me, takes care of me— especially that one time when I got sick, Mom and Dad were not at home, he was the one who took care of me, he even made me a hot corn soup and a japanese tea whom he learned from his mom. I was really happy that time. And until now, I still wish that I can bring back those days. "Mikan reminisced.

"Awww... Shu-kun is really sweet! You are a one hell lucky girl! Anna praised.

"He is! He even composed a song for me." Mikan included.

"A – What? A song?!"

"Yup! Ever since we were little, Shu-kun loves creating his own music, he always brings his music sheet wherever he goes, so I wasn't really suprised when he decided to pursue that kind of career. He's really good.

"And so that's how you guys became close friends?" Nonoko continued.

"Yup!"

"But why did you take your Middle School here in Japan? To think that, I'm sure you can afford to study there— WAIT A MINUTE! I think there is something wrong here..." Nonoko paused trying to analyze all the revelation she got from the brunette.

"Aha!" Nonoko remembered, while her two friends, (Yuu and Anna) were still as clueless as ever.

"You said you were an orphaned?" Nonoko asked, trying to relate each pieces to one another.

"I am. My parents died in a plane crash when I was only 10. And the only remaining relative I had that time was Grandpa. Thus after the wake, Grandpa decided to take the full custody and brought me here in Japan." Mikan answered.

"Sorry. We didn't know." Nonoko apologized.

"I think we should now stop intriguing her, let's just respect and understand whatever we've heard about Mikan-chan, today. Is that alright?" the four eyed boy, waiting for his friend's replies.

"Yes!"— "Agree!"—

"Perfect!" as the five figures group hugged.

X

"Waaaa~ I'm so hungry, let's order another double burger! Your story made me really think! Better make it a movie! Nonoko complained.

"Or a drama series, I'll watch it, I'll watch it!" Anna added while raising her hands.

"You guys stop that, we've just promised a while ago!"— "Shut up, Yuu!"— "Oy, Imai! Make sure to film her story!"—

"Roger!" The expressionless girl retorted.

"Whaa— not even you, Hotaru-chan!"

X

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 7 done! Before I could continue the next chapter, I want to take this opportunity to say that I'll be having a 3-4 days vaca— uh no... leave rather. And so I hope that you can wait until that time. Pls. Don't ask anything about where's 'the appearance of Kaname' here, because he'll have his own Chapter. Thank you!


	9. My New Neighbor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everything belongs to Higuchi-sama.

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your continues support. I'll be looking forward for more support from you guys!

X

**Minami-ichi Apartment**

After a long talking and laughing with her friends, it's now time for a certain brunette to carry out her role as a kind, considerate and responsible neighbor in her small community. Thus she went early to the market and decided to cook for her neighbors as a show of gratitude in welcoming her in their place.

"Waaa~ Thank goodness I was able to get those shrimps at a lowest cost!" as the young brunette proceeded to her little kitchen carrying big bags of groceries.

"Alright, so I have here fresh corns, campbell canned soup, seasoning, shrimps, and the toppings, perfect!" Mikan proceeded while double checking her groceries. It was a peaceful Sunday, which made the brunette focused on her household responsibilities.

"Ah! Now I remember!"Mikan yelled recalling the incident in the School Yard with Natsume and Shuiichi. "It was thanks to him that I was able to avoid Shuiichi-kun. I really don't feel like talking to Shu-kun that time. So maybe, to show my gratitude I'll make him a bento, but first I'll ask him what's his favorite food." Mikan thought.

_*doorbells..._

"Eh, who could that be?" Mikan paused from washing her newly bought, discounted stockpot and proceeded to the main door.

_*opens_

A young man in a blue tee and faded black pants greeted Mikan with a smile that made the young brunette went into dazed for a second.

"Are you ok?" The young man asked, trying to get the attention of the young brunette by waving his hands in front of the brunette.

"Ah—Yes! I'm sorry, I'm usually like this whenever I see dazzling people like you." Mikan nonchalantly replied, making the gray haired boy chuckled.

"You're intersting! It's really true what obaasan said to me..."

"Obaasan...What did she tell you?"

"Oh, she said that there was also a kid like me here, who's really bright and funny. So when I saw you left this morning, I was sure that it was you, whom she was talking about." The gray haired boy commented while making the young brunette blushed a little.

"I think that's too much of a praise, but may I know what are you holding?" Mikan asked who's been peeking at the casserole dish the young man was holding for quite a minute now.

"Oh, It's a Chicken Curry. Since we're now neighbors, I decided to give you something, so here, I cooked you a curry." The gray haired boy said and handed over the casserole to the young brunette.

"Thank you...u—um, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name."

"Kaname. Kaname Sonou." The gray haired boy introduced.

"Oh then, Sonou-san. Pls. come inside for a while, I'll just transfer this to my other pot."

"Ah, thanks!" as the two figure proceeded inside.

X

"Just call me Kaname. There's no need to be formal, Sakura-san." Kaname requrested while waiting in an empty seat in the kitchen.

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, obaasan mentioned you, that's how i was able to get your name. I'm sorry , did it scare you?"

"No. It's alright! Then if you won't mind Kaname-kun, just call me Mikan."

"Sure!" kaname smiled while watching Mikan transferring the curry in an empty pot.

"So, according to obaasan you're living alone? Is that right?— "Yup!"—

"And why's that? I think it's still early for a highschool kid like you to now live in an apartment alone." Kaname commented as he puts up a curious look.

"No. It's not like what you think, Kaname-kun. I didn't decided it on my own just like those teenagers who run away from home because they wanted to start living like an adult. Mine is a different stroy..." Mikan finished as she proceeded washing the casserole.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" the gray haired boy continued.

"Unfortunately, my parents died in a plane crash when I was only 10. And my Grandpa was the only relative I had, but then after Middle School, he also died due to a severe asthma. Thus, right now, I am an orphaned. Mikan narrated as she now drying the casserole.

"U-uh... I'm sorry to hear that." Kaname apologized offering a remorseful look to the young brunette.

"It's fine. Besides I'm starting to get used to this kind of life, so there's no really need for me to be depressed. Life is all about moving on and finding the thing that will make your life worthwhile. So I'm just enjoying my life now, with my friends, and to those who are presently around me, like obaasan and the whole Minami-ichi community." The young brunette smiled, as she also received a sweet and reassuring smile from the boy in front of him.

X

"Then Mikan-chan, if you happen to remember your parents or your Grandpa, you can always knock on our door, and our place will be welcomed for you." The gray haired boy encouraged.

"Thanks, Kaname-kun. I'm sure your mom and dad are really proud having a son like you." Mikan complimented, but noticed a sudden change of expression from the boy.

"U-uh did I say something wrong? Oh, are you also an orphaned?! I'm sorry, Kaname-kun!" Mikan immediately aplogized trying to console the gray haired boy.—

"No. It's not what you think, Mikan-chan. I have my family... but—"

"But?" The brunette continued.

"But two years ago, my dad had an affair... and when my mom learned about it, she got depressed and ruined herself, and after that Dad totally left us. I was still in Middle School, and my little brother was still a baby, we didn't know what to do, and so we were passed around by our parent's relative. Living in different houses, and trying to adapt in every new environment. Thus I grew up not trusting adults."

"Kaname-kun, I hope you won't mind but, If you also happen to miss your mom or your dad, please remember that obaasan, I and the whole family of minami-ichi, will be here for you and for your brother. So please don't forget that." The young brunette encouraged the boy, giving an assurance that the new occupants of Minami-ichi are now part of a small yet loving family.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan! You sure knows how to make people around you feel better." Kaname thanked as he puts a peaceful and hopeful look.

"So the only family you have now is your brother? Is that right?" the brunette clarified.

"Yup! He's at his room now, wanna visit our unit?"

"Ah...maybe, I'll just drop by later, after I finish this shrimp soup. I'll bring you over some of this dish, so please wait for me."

"Then maybe we could have our dinner together tonight! Since it's been a while when we had a friend came over in our place. " the gray haired boy suggested, making the brunette's eyes light up and put a sweet smile.

X

**Author's Note: **I know I should be having my vacation now, but it seems like my laptop is tempting me, that I cannot take my eyes and my fingers away from it. Oh well, I hope this will start a beautiful friendship between the two occupant of Minami-ichi. Thank you!


	10. The Incident Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everything belongs to Higuchi-sama.

**Author's Note:** Hi there! I'm back? Well I kinda still want to take a long vacation but comparing the warmth I am getting from you guys than to my 3 weeks leave, I think I prefer this one. So here's the latest chapter!

X

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."- William Shakespeare_

X

"I never thought that walking in a noise free hallway during classes, only hearing the sounds of scribbling chalks, light steps of an observing teacher, and whispers from the students, could be a luxury for a moment." A raven haired boy reflected while proceeding his way to the Science Laboratory.

**Seisachou Gakuen Science Laboratory **

"That bastard. He said that he left his journal notebook here? But I can't even find a single hint of that notebook. Was he making fun of me again? Tch." The raven haired boy muttered to himself making his way out of the Lab.

"Eh... wasn't that Hyuuga-kun? What was he doing in the Science Lab? Shouldn't he be at the Yard too? " a four eyed boy noticed as he watched the back of a certain raven haired boy walked away... " whatever." the four eyed boy ignored and proceeded his way to the School Yard for their sports class.

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen – Classroom**

_*rattle... *rattle..._

" Eh? Have you heard the news about the Vice Principal?" "What do you mean?" "The Vice Principal was fired!" "Waaa—Where did you hear that?" "The teachers were discussing that at the faculty room when I passed by. I heard the reason he got fired was he took all the funds, the council has earned from the school festival!"

"Oh my—"

_*rattle... *rattle..._

"MIKAN-CHAN! Emergency!" A four eyed boy shouted wearing the most petrified look to the young brunette, who was busily eavesdropping beside her gossiping classmates.

"Inchou!" the young brunette acknowledged, beaming a smile to her approaching friend.

"Have you heard the news?! That was really unexpected!" Inchou commented while trying to catch his breath.

"Well it is, but we can't really do anything about it since it was the school who decided that." Mikan replied, explaining her respect to the decision that has been made.

"What?" Inchou confusedly asked.

"I said it was the Vice Principal's—"

"No! It wasn't about the Vice Principal I was worried about!"

"Eh, what do you mean? I can't understand you."

"Umenomiya-san! It was Nonoko-chan I was really scared about. She was sent this morning to the Chibanishi General Hospital because an experiment she did this morning had exploded. Everyone was really panicking, and no one knew If she was extremely wounded because the smoke was really thick. Haven't you heard about this?!"

"WHAT?!— Why has no one told me about this?! I didn't know. I'm sorry, Inchou! I'm so stupid! Is she alright now?" The brunette freaked out; trying to calm herself at the same time, inquiring about her friend's condition.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. Anna said that we can visit Nonoko later after class. For the meantime, there are still things that we have to investigate."

"Investigate?"

"Yup. I heard from the Chemistry teacher that the experiment shouldn't have reacted like that. It was just a minor experiment, and so the elements weren't as volatile as that. Thus, they had an assumption that someone must have had put an unknown element beside Umenomiya-san's instrument, and perhaps not knowing about it, she might have used it and that what's caused the explosion." Inchou explained.

"Are you saying that there's a foul play?"

"Who knows. Umenomiya-san always disagrees with everything, especially during the festival. I couldn't think of anyone who has a grudge against her?" Inchou contemplated while analyzing every pieces of the accident, then...

"AHA! I remember!" the four eyed boy deduced.

"What?"

"I saw him this morning! But what could be his intention for doing that to Nonoko-chan?"

"Him?"

"Hyuuga-kun."

"What are you saying, Inchou?"

"Well, I saw him walking out from the Science Lab. And he seemed to be troubled about something."

"Hyuuga-kun? You know we can't just say something about a person especially if we are unsure of it." She clarified. Justifying the fact that they cannot judge someone with no valid proof.

"I know that. But it has been spread out to the whole campus, that it was Hyuuga-kun who did it. A lot of students who were in their classes at that time saw him walking in the hallway going to Science Lab. So who do you think would be the first and only student to suspect? Only Hyuuga. "

"But, it's not still appropriate to—"

**X**

"_Oh no. So it's really true?"_

"_Yeah! Can't believe it!"_

"_Never thought he's the type who would do that?"_

"What's going on? What happened? What're they saying?" The young brunette inquired, looking at her classmates who were frantically whispering about something.

"Hey wait, Yome-kun. What are they talking?" Inchou consulted a boy who was just about to walk out from a group of boys who were also whispering and about a certain news.

"It was about Natsume-kun."

"And what about him?" the brunette followed up.

"He was called at the Director's office. Perhaps about Umenomiya's incident."

"Then it was all true, Mikan-chan. I'm sorry to say this since you and Natsume-kun are now starting to get along, but I can't just really take it, that Natsume-kun tried to hurt Nonok-chan. He's a monster. I will never like him. And my advice is, you should also keep your distance from him. Who knows, he might target you next. So starting today, please ignore him." A four eyed boy pleaded trying to calm himself.

"No."

"Mikan-chan?"

"I said no!" the brunette firmly stated which made the four eyed boy surprised from what he heard.

"But Nonoko-chan—"

"I need to know the truth. I'm sorry Yuu-kun!" As the young brunette ran her way to the office.

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen Director's Office**

_*opens..._

A young man seating in a queen size couch, browsing a magazine from nowhere suddenly shifts his attentionto the sounds of someone coming in.

"Good Morning, Director!" greeted by a certain brunette who immediately turned her direction to the young man, who automatically puts up a smirk.

"Oh yes, Sakura-san? May I help you?" the old man inquired who abruplty grasped the purpose of the brunette's visit.

"Director, I know this is foolish of me for just barging here without any notice, but as a classmate of that young man, and perhaps a friend. I would like to know the truth behind the allegations thrown at him. If we've really found that he's gulity of hurting Ms. Umenomiya, please do the right action that is suited for that young man. But if, for no reason, we've found him innocent, please reconsider him." The certain brunette stated, creating an astounding atmosphere inside that small yet ventilated room. The Director who pretended not knowing the purpose of the young lady's visit, turned to the young man who was also pretending that he didn't hear anything, smiled and said...

" Well. For now, we'll have to leave everything to the investigators. Whether he's guilty or not, we must first get the result from the authority, and then we'll decide after that. But I am happy to hear that you are worried about Mr. Hyuuga's affair." The director complimented, at the same time gagged around, to see the reaction of a young man who was not lifting his head from the start, and was now trying to hide his pink face.

"Hey, Hyuuga-kun. I know you are just pretending that you didn't hear anything but, I'd like to know if you really went to the Lab this morning? Is that true?" Mikan asked, waiting for the raven haired boy to look at her.

"And why do I have to answer that question?" the raven haired boy replied, trying to compose himself from the awkward situation he had.

"Because If you will not prove us that you are innocent, then you'll be in trouble." Mikan replied back.

"You are really confident that I am innocent, huh? What if I actually did it? What if truthfully, I intentionally did that to Umenomiya-san. Would you still believe me?" the young man said, challenging the brunette from his statement.

"I will."

"..." the only response received from the young man, who was unexpectedly astounded from the brunette's reply, and swiftly pretended to covered his face with the magazine he was holding while looking away behind the magazine.

"Uh— that's really nice of you, Sakura-san. But what if he was really saying the truth? Normally, since you are a friend of Umenomiya-san, you'd get angry. But why is that you seem to be confident that he won't do such thing?" the Director interrupted making the brunette shifted her attentions towards the old man.

"I don't know. But as long as there's no result, and he hasn't been proven guilty, it is unjust to judge someone, whether he committed the crime or not." The brunette replied, and that made the young man stands up and walked toward the brunette's direction.

" I did it."

"What?"

"I said , I did it!" the raven haired boy firmly stated, which made the brunette's stared at the young man in front of him for a minute, then replied...

"Why?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" the brunette responded back still looking at the boy.

"Because you pissed me. Your happy go lucky attitude, that stupid remarks you said about you'd still believe me? Those are the things that pisses me off. You think you know me? Stop talking as if you know everything! You are just a plain, stupid girl who knows nothing about my life. That's the reason why I put that chemical on her stuff, to make you suffer. And for you to see that you don't know, who are you messing with! Also you're better on with those pitiful expression—a pathetic orphan. And that girl? she deseves it!"—

_*SLAPPED..._

"Evil. You are really evil." Mikan mumbled to the young man who obtained a soild blow from the girl in front of him, who then lowered his head.

"..."

"You are the worst! It's really like what Inchou told me! Nothing good will ever come from you!"

"That's right. Now leave!" the raven haired boy commanded and who turned his head away from the brunette, not risking to see the face of a naive girl, who was now starting to have a sorrowful expression.

"I can accept everything you've said about me, because those were really true. I am an orphan. I am pathetic, because I can't even buy my own uniform. I am plain and stupid. I know that all— you don't have to remind me where I belong, because I know exactly where I should be. But, wishing about someone's demise is something I wii not allow! And you know what? You've just proven to me that you're just like everybody else! Those elite who knows nothing but to enjoy their lavish life. You are just at par with them, I've been fooled. I'm stupid for believeing that you're different." And from those words, the boy who was feigning himself to be insensitive a minute ago, now looked straightly to the brunette, whose eyes were now brewing of impending crystal tears and having the most painful expression, no one has ever seen.

**X**

He didn't expect that it will go this far. He just wanted the girl in front of him to not meddle on things. He just wanted to settle this issue at peace, but that girl with dark hazel eyes went to him, uttered those 'I believe you' words, and made him feel the feeling he never wanted, at least. But it all happened in a flash, no one warned him, nor even prevented the girl, it all happened as if it was destined to happen. That was the first, and that will be the start, of something that is yet to come.

**X**

"Uh—Sakura-san. Perhaps you better now proceed to your class. Hyuuga-kun will have to stay, so please go now." The Director interrupted attempting to loose the tension, while motioning the boy to go back to the couch and leave the girl.

"I—I'm sorry, Director. I shouldn't have gone here in the first place, it was really foolish of me." The brunette bowed and proceeded her way out of the office, and did not bother giving any second look to the young man who stared caringly at her from a far.

_*door closed..._

"Uh—Hyuuga-kun, why didn't you say the truth?" the old man questioned.

"The truth? Do you not know that knowing the truth, would cause even more trouble? Because the more people involved, the more people I have to protect. I don't want to drag more innocent people on this incident." A raven haired boy replied with a serious and dejected tone.

"That's right. Moreover, I apologize for letting this kind of thing slipped our sight. We'll request more investigations to settle this issue as soon as possible."

"Also..." the boy followed.

"Please check, Ms. Umenomiya's condition as frequent as possible. Assigned more guards, until she has finally recovered." Natsume ordered.

"We'll do it." The director answered..." But, about that? What kind of step will you execute?"

" I have already tasked my secretary on that matter. And after everything that happened today? I'll surely make that culprit regret that he was still even alive."

**X**

**Author's Note: **

This chapter wasn't really what I planned, so I hope you'd like the first part. Review is very appreciated! Thanks everyone!~


	11. The Incident Part 2

A disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

X

**Hyuuga Towers Condominium**

"The Aizawa and Associates Law Firm- cleared!"

"Hino Kutubuki Dairy Farms- cleared!"

"Clifford Mining Corp. - Cleared!"

"Nogi Fashion Institute-cleared!"

"Yuto Nakaji—"

"Enough..." A gloomy raven haired boy commanded his assistant to finish the report which they collected from the investigation and stands up from where he was seated and went to his balcony; overlooking the whole city, glistening city lights in the darkest of night, as the whole town happily welcomes the night life . It was supposedly a peaceful night but a lot of things happened in school which made the pale raven haired boy dazed into the sight of flickering city lights from his high rise condominium.

"Masao-san, pardon me." The blonde haired boy excused as he tapped the shoulder of the worried guardian and looked at him.

"Nogi-san, what should we do? I just couldn't take it. The last time I saw him acted like that was when his relatives mocked his deceased father. It took the Madame a lot of time to regain the young master's enthusiasm. And now that it is happening again, I do not know what to do! Should we call Sensei?"

"No. There's simply no need for that. I have already commanded my own special investigation team to resolve this thing, since I know that he will be behaving like that." Ruka assured with firm and hopeful spirit.

_*Ring... Ring... _

X

_*Answers phone..._

" Yes. This is me, Ruka Nogi. Have you found the culprit? Alright. Fax me the details and make sure no one will know about it. Be careful not to leak this one. Got that straight? Ok. Thanks." Ruka dismissed the call and looked at the guardian with a success smile."

"Nogi-san, could it be?" The middle aged man hoped as the blonde haired guy walked towards him and confirmed the call.

"Yes, Masao-san. They found him, the perpetrator of this incident."

X

_*Roll of thunder... *thunder... _

**Chibanishi General Hospital**

*****_Elevator opens..._

" If it wasn't because of that heavy rain we could have arrived here on time. Since we are now late, we only have 30 minutes left before the visiting hour ends." Yuu complained as they walked out of the elevator.

"Whatever. At least we've made it. What's Nonoko's room number again?" Anna asked Yuu who suddenly stopped from searching their friend's room and caught the attention of his two friends.

"Hey! What's with you? Just keep your cool—"

"What is that?" Yuu pointed a separated room on the west wing of the building, wherein there were four men in black attire stationed and acting as if they were guarding an important patient.

"Yuu-kun?" A soft voice called the guy in glasses who was standing in the middle of the hallway together with two other forms.

"Ah—" Yuu gasped as he remembered the owner of that voice. An old pink haired woman called out as she slowly walked towards the three figures.

"Yuu-kun. Is that you, Yuu-kun?" the old woman inquired.

" Aunt Hitomi! How are you?" The guy in the glasses asked, as he bowed down and smiled at the old lady.

"Oh, it's really you. That young boy in Middle School who excellently memorized the whole table of elements and made my Nonoko-chan sleepless for a week because she can't accept her defeat . How could I not remember you? " The old woman confirmed.

"Ah— ha-ha. You still remember that, huh? But, anyway, Where's Nonoko-chan, Aunt? We've come here to check her status. Oh... Do you still remember them? She's Anna and she's Mikan." Yuu introduced.

"Oh yes...Yes! Anna-chan, that responsible girl who knows how to discipline my little girl." The old woman responded as she smiled at Anna.

"And, Mikan-chan. I've heard about what happened to your Grandpa. I didn't know that you are now living alone, but if you happen to miss him, you are always welcome in our home." The old woman offered as she patted the brunette's head.

"Thanks Aunt. But before anything else, where's Nonoko?" Mikan inquired.

"Oh... She was sleeping when I left her an hour ago. She must have been exhausted due to our relatives who visited her this afternoon. And even Mr. Anju paid a visit, just about two hours before you, but he didn't stick around longer."

"Oh... Sensei was here."

"But maybe she's now awake. She's not very comfortable being guarded 24 hours." The old woman continued to talk.

"Guarded? You mean..." Yuu realized as he pointed the direction of four men in black.

"Oh, that's right! That was kind of too much, but for me, no one can match the kindness he has shown to my family, especially towards the assistance he gave to my little girl. Hyuuga-kun is a sweet child.

"Hyuu— I'm sorry?" The guy in the glasses excused, as he didn't or rather he wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"Hyuuga-kun. I heard he's your classmate?"

"It's Natsume-kun." The brunette stated, trying her best not to get emotional as she realized what she had done and said to the guiltless raven haired boy.

"Hyuuga did that?" the guy in the glasses reconfirmed.

" Yes. As a matter of fact, my little girl refused to have those guards beside her but Hyuuga-kun insisted and that it will also help them to clear the investigation, that's why those men are here." The old woman replied.

"But wasn't Hyuuga the suspect of that incident?" Anna commented.

"I'm sorry dear? Was that child involved in something?"

" Yes, Aunt. Currently he's the one being assumed of committing the crime." Anna responded back.

"Oh my! What an ill luck has befallen on that kid. Please support that child. He may be frustrated right now as there is still no update on who actually did the crime. "

" [...] " the only response from the three.

X

As the four figures proceeded their way into that separated room on the west wing, a heavy rain storm has already made its way in the city. Meanwhile, in a high security building near Seisachou Gakuen, a confidential meeting has been going on for hours. Being led and discussed by the director of the school, board of trustees, a special investigation team, and three figures who were patiently waiting to finish the said meeting.

" After we have come into our agreement, maybe it is time to call the suspect and demand him to disclose as to why he did the crime and the reasons behind setting up the young master." Masao requested the people in the room to summon the suspect and to start the final investigation.

A shabby teenage boy entered the room, wearing the school's uniform, proceeded his way to an isolated office table, and was asked to politely and honestly answered all the questions that will be given. The boy quietly seated in front of the chief investigator, and for an hour, he just spontaneously answered all the questions until the last remaining one...

"Based from what you have disclosed, it seems like you do have a personal grudge against Unenomiya-san even so we will not overlook the obvious, that is why our last question will be... _Who is the other one involved in this crime? Did someone pay you to commit this crime? _" the chief investigator cunningly asked. The boy who spontaneously answered all the questions before has started fidgeting and sweating, it's as if he's already looking for a chance to escape. The rest of the investigation team, board of trustees and the director started murmuring with each other. And from a far, a pair of ruby eyes has been intently watching all the commotion.

" Tell us kid. Is there another intentity involved in this crime?" the Chief continued.

"No! There is none!" The boy shouted with a scared look on his face.

" Are you being threatened?"

"N—No!" the boy still insisted.

"Sigh... it seems like you are. But let me tell you this, if you will disclose the identity of that person, we will make sure that you will be under the protection program. You see, that young man over there, that's the heir of the Hyuuga Corp., and wanna know what he told me this morning, whether you are guilty or not, we are instructed to take you home safetly and clear all the issues on this matter. And now, let me asked you, a simple logic, "Who is more trustwothy, the one you are protecting, or that young man who's now protecting you?" The chief pointed, as the boy finally realized his mistakes and sincerely answered the last question.

" A man with a mask paid me to put the explosive in that girl's laboratory kit, but I am sure that he is also being ordered by someone higher than him. It's a woman!"

"Woman?" the chief clarified. After hearing there were other entity involved, the people in the room became uneasy as the blonde guy who was just quietly listening to all the murmur, swifted his attention to now more serious raven haired boy.

" A woman asked that masked man to hurt Unenomiya, but when one time, I accidentally heard that masked man talking to a woman in the phone, he seems like he was being reprimanded at that time. The masked man addressed that woman as Ms. Spring!"

" Ms. Spring?" Masao tried to analyze but failed to find an answer as the name is not familiar to the Hyuuga Household.

"Are you telling the truth?" The Chief inquired once again.

"Of course I am! And I heard that the plan on hurting that girl was just a trap!"

"A trap, could it be—?" the chief examined.

"It's a trap. Because the one they are after with is that guy over there!" the boy pointed the owner of ruby eyes that made the whole crowd gasped and silenced.

X

"Alright. This is enough. We have already confirmed that someone's controlling the boy, and that the mastermind is a woman. For now, men assist this boy to his room, contact his family, and encode him under the protection program. Also, report to the office what has been decided, and request the Media Relation Team to start working on this issues. That's it for today.

The board, director and the team has already made their exit. But the three figures decided to stay for a while and discuss the matter with the Chief Investigator.

" Based from all the information we disclosed from the kid, it seems like Mr. Hyuuga is the real target. Do you know anyone who has a grudge on you? In your family, or perhaps in your family business with the name Ms. Spring?" the chief inquired.

"I have all the information of our company investors but this is the first time we encountered the name Spring."

"Spring? I haven't heard of it too. But is it possible just like in CSI, the name Spring could be a pseudonym?" Ruka questioned.

"Well, we are always open for the possibility that the name could be a pseudonym or a code hiding the real identity of the perpetrator. But there's something we are sure now, it is a woman." The chief smiled and made his exit, leaving the three figures.

X

**Haneda Airport**

**4:00 AM**

_*Plane lands off..._

_*Ring... Ring..._

"I'm already here. Yes. The flight was smooth. What? No. I told you to cancel it. Besides that will be around the holidays. Got that? Alright. See you!" a young lady with strawberry blonde hair instructed her assistant on the other line as she proceeded her way to the lounging area.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Koizumi?"

"Yes. I am."

"Thank goodness. I thought I got the wrong flight details! Just an hour ago, I contacted the Sales and Services Management and checked if you have arrived but they said that you cancelled it. But now, I am relieved that you are now here. " an ebony haired woman informed.

"And you are?" the strawberry haired lady nonchalantly asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry! How rude of me. I'm Katherine Yamato. I'm the Executive Assistant of Ko-Izumi and Walker International Finance Center. I am glad that you have arrived safetly Director and COO, Luna Koizumi." The ebony haired woman bowed as she welcomes the solely heir of Asia's leading financial Company.

" Eh? No need for formalities. Let's go. " The strawberry blonde haired girl brushed off the introduction and motioned her new assistant to proceed their way.

X

**Author'sNote: **

Incident Part 2 done! Sorry for the delayed. If you have questions, suggestions, and opinions you can always drop it in the review section. I do reply. I'm currently unemployed thus forced me to find a job which obviously led me not to update here. LOL. If I could only be like them, an instant millionaire or being called a young master/lady that would be great! Ha-ha!


	12. After the Tempest

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! We are already on 12th Chapter! Yay! More fresh revelations and twist of plot ahead. Cliff hangers too! Hooray! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! God bless every one! Thank you!

**X**

AnimeFreak3721- Hello dear! Yes, Natsume knew Mikan's Identity even if she was wearing the . Continue to read and support. And if you have more opinions and clarifications just tell me. Thank you again!

Mystique0831- Pls. continue to support my fic. Hope to hear something again from you.

Saito93- Hello My Dearest friend and avid reader since my ever first fanfic titled Curse You Natsume Hyuuga. I wonder too. But I hope that you can still support me until the end! Thank you dear!

AnimeMango- Thanks! You liked it too? Me too. I'm so excited to see how will Natsume reacts on Kaname's existence in Mikan's Life.

AnimeFreak 3721- Yes. Yes I will. Sorry I wasn't able to describe Kaname properly. But you can check the Chapter 6-last part when he made his little brother wait at the gate of Minami-ichi Apartment. You can see his full description there. Hope that will help!

Sinables- We will see. Ha-ha. Hope to hear something from you again!

AnimeFreak3721- Don't worry the kid was just paid to do it. Of course, as much as possible we'll try not to get Mikan in danger, for the meantime! Lol. XD

Mooshy3712- Hello! Thanks for dropping by! Hope to hear something from you again!

AnimeMango- Thanks! Hope to hear something again from you!

**X**

**Chapter 12: After the Tempest**

**X**

After a tempestuous week of controlling and managing the issue on the incident , the day has finally arrived when Natsume Hyuuga was now cleared against the accusation thus enabled him to return to school.

Just another ordinary day, same morning routine led by the Hyuuga Fan's Club heading the 'Welcome Back Ceremony' in the school ground and presenting their prepared program to their Beloved School Representative.

In an instant, everything turned back to normal, which is also the same for Nonoko after spending a week in the hospital, and is now back to school and is fully recovered. A lot of things happened in the Seisachou Gakuen, and it is not only limited to those who were involved with the incident but as well as to a certain brunette who was running late on her first subject.

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen - Classroom**

_*Pant... *Pant..._

As a certain brunette opened the door of their classroom , with the thought of being reprimanded again by Mr. Anju was instead welcomed by a rowdy classroom scenario wherein some of her classmates went to exchange seats to chat with their friends, some chose to do their seat work, and others are just doing what they like. Since their Advisory Teacher was in Karuizawa to attend a college friend wedding , the class was asked to self study and after that they can do whatever they want. It was a relieving situation for the brunette who was late for who knows how many times...

"Good Morning!" Mikan greeted her jovial friend who immediately shifted his attention to the brunette and smiled.

"Oh. Likewise, Mikan-chan. You are late again." Ruka replied with the tone of 'as always'.

"I'm sorry Ruka-kun. It's just that for some reason I forgot to set my clock. It was weird because I'm not usually like that." Mikan explained while having a deep thought.

"Mikan- chan, perhaps you should try not to overthink things, you know, don't bother anymore the things that are not really necessary to worry about..." The blonde haired guy advised as he now directed his attention to a certain raven haired guy seated behind the brunette who is uninterestingly browsing a shounen manga.

"Right... Natsume-kun?" Ruka beamed a smile to his best friend as if he was also sending the advise to the unconcerned raven haired guy.

"..."

The brunette who heard the name of the guy who she just slapped a few days ago, went silent as she slowly turned to face the raven haired guy and put up a smile.

"Yes?" Natsume annoyingly remarked when he noticed a brunette girl trying to smile foolishly at him.

"Uh—Hyuuga-kun about what happened last time... I—I didn't..." and before the brunette could actually finish her apology she was immediately cut off in the middle by the raven haired guy.

" And here I thought you are not stupid." The raven haired guy remarked.

"I'm sorry?" Mikan asked as she can't exactly comprehend what the raven haired guy was implying into.

" Last week, If I recall correctly, you told me that you weren't going to associate yourself with me ever again because I always cause trouble—that's true. So you see, last night I have already prepared myself that you will now distance yourself from me, but here you are being apologetic on what you said. What are you? Where's your pride? And moreover, why do you keep on reminscing things that happened on the past? Do you not know how to leave the past behind?" the raven haired guy reprimanded as he questioned the words which the brunette declared a week ago.

"Pfft! Ha-ha!"

" And you still have guts to laugh at me? Are you trying to piss me off?" Natsume replied as he slowly inhaled and exhaled his annoyance through his nose which was obviously caused by a certain brunette.

"Oh my, Na-chan?! —And when did you start saying such audacious things towards this sweet little girl? When did I, your Mom, teach you to be this frivolous, you silly boy?" Ruka teasingly commented on the raven haired guy's speech, and suddenly hugged the guy and rubbed up his face against the raven haired boy's shoulder like a playful kitten.

"What are you?!"

_*rubs... *rubs..._

"A spirit of Kuro Neko has possessed me! Meow~ I need a hug."

_*rubs... *rubs..._

" No. You are a Baka Neko! Stupid Cat! Don't touch me!" the raven haired guy abruptly went near the window to escape from his best friend's madness, while Mikan gladly smiled on the remarks made by Natsume.

"Oh before I forget." Mikan hastily opened her school bag and took out a bento box.

"Here." Mikan handed over the bento box to Natsume, who stopped from wrestling with his possessed friendand accepted the box.

"What is this for?"

"A sorry and thank you gift."

" a what?"

"Sorry because I accused you of hurting Nonoko-chan, and thank you because despite of what I did, you still choose to forgive me." Mikan sincerely thanked the raven haired guy and bowed by showing a deep gratitude, that made the two guys startled on what the brunette did.

"I didn't do anything." Natsume replied.

"True! He was just staring at the city lights the entire night. Nothing special!" The blonde haired guy butted in.— "Why are you? Just shut up!"

" Hey...I'll just say this once, so please remember..."

"Yes?"

"..._That in this world, there are things that you don't need to apologize for_. _Especially if that's what you strongly believe and take your heart into_. " Natsume stated and patted the brunette's head.

_*Ring... *Ring... *Ring... _

As the bells rung to indicate their lunch break, the raven haired guy upon seeing the time clock, he immediately dashed his way out, also for some weird reason, he was starting to become uncomfortable whenever she's with the brunette. But then all of a sudden...

_*Stops..._

He was pulled off by a small pair of hands and was shocked on whom he was facing off.

**X**

"Hyuuga-kun, please stop giving riddles especially when it is something this important!" The brunette complained while panting hard after chasing the raven haired guy.

"Important? My opinion? What is she saying? What a weird girl." The raven haired guy thought, as he swiftly brushed off his hands from hers and took a quick peak on his watch pretending that he still got other business to settle.

"Riddles you say? Well that's not my problem anymore. Because starting today, you have to deal with that. That's the prize you get from associating with me." Natsume smirked.

"Oh... so you are a fan of riddles?" the brunette innocently asked.

" Indeed. You are an idiot." As the raven haired guy unbelievably realized that the poor brunette is naive and left her in deep thought.

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen- Cafeteria**

" What are you doing Inchou?" the fully recovered chemist girl asked her guy friend who was busily designing a blank poster and sorting up a bunch of colored flyers.

"Hm? Oh this one? Last Friday, our club coordinator asked us to present him a new concept for our school website later this afternoon. And I want mine to be chosen as the new theme of Seisachou Website! "

"Wha— That's nice? Speaking of clubs, I wasn't able to meet my club mates during the orientation because we were all busy setting up for the cultural festival." Nonoko commented.

"Eh? Aren't you in the same club with Mikan-chan? So thatmeans she wasn't able to attend the orientation too?" Anna inquired.

"Yup. But that was also the time when she got stuck with Hyuuga-kun." Nonoko confirmed

"Well... that can't help. For the meantime, the best thing you can do is to meet up with your senpais on that club." Anna advised.

"Yeah, I think that's the best way."

**X**

_*Ring...*Ring... _

"Class dismissed."

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen- Student Council Room**

"Hey, I think you should loosen yourself a bit. You've been signing and approving that forms for hours. Masao-san is already waiting for us at the gate." The blonde haired guy complained while waiting patiently for his best friend to finish up all the council duties.

" This is the last one, and why don't you check Masao-san, maybe he has been waiting for so long." The raven haired guy pleaded.

"Well he is. I've been telling you that for hours! Oh, Natsume-kun, you are such a busy body." Ruka whined, still waiting for the raven haired boy to finish everything.

"Sorry. I didn't hear." Natsume nonchalantly replied as he went back to the signining of documents.

"Hm... Oh yeah. Now I remember! Have you read the news today?" Ruka asked for a change of topic.

"What's in there?"the raven haired boy asked still focusing on his work and not even lifting his head.

"Well, if you are really interested to know then I shall now tell, even though it's quite unusual for you to be late on the news updates, I'm sure you'd be interested in finding this one out, the Japanese press even went berserk the moment they find out about this."

"Oh really. I think I'd be really impressed if you will now stop beating around the bush and just spit it out." Natsume remarked as he impatiently waiting to hear the 'big news'.

" The big news is... she's here inthe country!" Ruka calmly revealed the news.

"She? That's a pronoun. Do you mind giving the proper noun?" Natsume irritatingly replied back as he was starting to get annoyed on the fact that his best friend can't properly give the exact detail.

"Your ex-fiancee who else? Luna Koizumi. It's Luna-chan I am talking about."

"What?!"

"See. I won't mind giving you the propern noun, but I guess the name can give you a heart attack. Ciao~" Ruka nonchalantly replied as he went his way out, and decided to just wait his best friend on the car.

**X**

**Author's Note:** Well,well, well. I wonder what will happennext. Are you still there? Hanging on? I'll wait for your reviews, opinions, suggestions etc. I'm so thankful that you are still reading my fanfic. I am really grateful! Love you guys! Pls. wait for the next chapter. Ciao~ *wink... *wink...


	13. Her Not So Fairy Tale Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: Hello! I would like to thank my reviewers, who immediately made a review of Chapter 12, and I am so ecstatic that you are still looking forward to reading the next chapters. Thank you for that.

Rndm prsn- Hi. Yes, I'll update more! Pls. always leave a review. Thank you dear!

AnimeMango- Yup. Finally! Sure sure, I won't fail you! Just keep on reading this fic. Thank you dear!

Mooshy3712- Thanks! Oh and I'll be rooting for your support by reading this and leaving a review. That will help a lot! Thanks a lot dear!

X

**Chapter 13: Her Not So Fairy Tale Ending**

X

_**Luna's POV**_

_So...how should I start this introduction? Should I offer you gifts before I introduce myself or perhaps a free trip to Hawaii for a week? I don't know. I'm sorry. How should I introduce myself ? Please help me. I am clueless on how to make friends. I'm sorry, I am just bad at it. _

_Why am I doing this? Well because that's what my Dad told me, the more friends I have, the more I would be loved. That is why I am asking you to be my friend. Do you mind? Oh well, if you don't like gifts and free trips, then what do you want?_

_You don't want any? You are weird. Well it's not like this is my first time meeting someone like you, in fact, I've met two in the past. They are the kinds of friends who always ignore the gifts I offered to them. I don't think they hate receiving gifts, it's just they don't really want it. They are just there, they don't want anything just the companionship of each other. That was the first._

_I met those two after my 8th birthday when my parents tagged me along with them to a magnificent party; there were flowing drinks everywhere, there were beauties in their long evening gown, wearing their jewelries to show off to whoever will notice it. It was a grand night, it was as if I was taken into one of the fairy tales I've read. The feeling of being in that place was akin to that enchanted feeling in a princess story. It was a never ending night, showered by shimmering lights coming from extravagant chandeliers, different musical pieces can be heard, endless chatting and greeting were all over the place, it was indeed a glorious evening. _

_But then everything went silent as I landed into that pair of crimson eyes, it was scary at first, but little by little you will see how gentle it can be, it's because of those pairs of eyes that made me pursue the person that I am today. _

"_Luna...honey? Did you hear me?"_

_I jolted when I came back to my realization that I was being introduced to a certain boy. My mom introduced me to this kid. He also just turned 8. We're the same! Then could it be that we can become friends? The moment I have decided to talk to him, a small yet sweet voice called the boy beside me..._

"_Natsume-kun!"_

_A boy perhaps the same age as I am too, went in our direction as he beamed a cheerful smile to the kid beside me. What was this crimson boy's name again? Ah, it's Natsume-kun. Maybe when my Mom introduced me his name I was still in the dream land that's why I don't remember telling his name to me. But anyway I'm glad that I was able to find out his name._

"_Ruka, what are you doing here?"_

_Natsume-kun conversed with that cheerful kid. I was surprised! And it seems like they are enjoying the company of each other. They looked beautiful together. But then, after awhile I felt a sudden tug in my heart, it was so sudden, I don't usually feel like this stuff whenever I am with my friends, this time it was a different feeling. It's as if I can never become part of their life. They are exquisite and I'm not. _

_As the feeling grew even more, I started to panic, maybe something is really wrong, so I step back, slowly moving away from them, and the moment I found the chance to escape from that envious situation, a pair of hands grasped my cold hands and once again, met that same pair of crimson eyes._

"_Luna-chan, where are you going?" _

_It was a heaven like voice, and the way he addressed my name, I felt like I was born again. I never thought that I will be meeting those two, I never realized that a kid like me can be with them. And if you will ask me what kind of friend I would love to have? I would say none because Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are already enough for me._

_From elementary to middle school they were the only real friends I got. Well, I do have some girlfriends but I am not stupid enough to treasure them forever. And why would I? They only want my Gucci bags, Dior perfumes and my Vegas treat. They don't like me at all, they just want my money, my family name, that's all. _

_But that doesn't mean that I am doing that for free, since they are using me, then I guess, it's not bad If I'll use them too. If I remember correctly, we were already in our second year in Middle School when a humor about a female upperclassman, who was also a rising supermodel at that time, got linked with the boy I treasured the most. That was a hot issue in our school, but not as intense as how I was feeling at that time. _

_No one messes with Luna Koizumi, no one dares to steal something away from her, and not even the most precious thing she treasured the most. If the bitch was capable of seducing my precious thing and even spread that humor in our campus, then I guess, I am much more capable of ending her quiet days here in Japan. _

_A month after the humor has spread, a sudden news shocked the whole school, when they learned the unbelievable and inhumane demise that has befallen on their poor senpai. _

_It was even broadcasted in the national tv, a rising supermodel who was beaten to death by a group of unknown individuals, and left the poor girl outside the gate of their home half dead. That upperclasman was in a coma, and until now she's still in her deep slumber._

_I never thought that there were people who were capable of doing such thing. What a pity! But that was the start I guess, because whenever someone gets linked with My Natsume, a humor always occurred about those bitches' disappearance. I wonder why it's always like that. Maybe it's karma who does that. _

_As for me, I know I am for the betterment, and that I can become the best partner for Natsume. That's why one morning, my beloved mom told me to dress up as we will be having a lunch with the Hyuugas. I was enthusiastic because after a long time, Natsume and I would be able to have our some time alone. I hurried dressing up, and we immediately proceeded to the Hyuuga Household._

_It was a fine afternoon in the Hyuuga Mansion, when Aunt Kaoru, brought up her champagne glass and cheered. It was a usual yet warm celebration, but I wasn't sure what we were celebrating, that's why the moment I was going to ask my Mom and my Dad about the thing we were celebrating..._

"_Luna-chan..."_

_I suddenly heard my name being mentioned. It was Aunt Kaoru who asked me to stand up and called me to go in front with her. As I proceeded in my way, I noticed that Natsume was also going to the same direction as I was. He was also called. The two of us? Why?_

_Loud claps and cheering were the only thing I remembered, as once again, I got taken back into the dreamland. All I heard were congratulatory remarks, but I don't exactly understand what's going on. The lunch had ended and we decided to go home. As I went back to my room, I felt like I was thrown into a freezing pool. The reality wasn't still sinking in, the reason behind those congratulatory remarks was unbelievable; that I got engaged with my precious thing. I became the one only fiancee of Natsume Hyuuga. I was the happiest._

_I thought I had the best love story in the entire universe, and that the princess in every fairy tale would always be ended up with their destined prince. But then, I confirmed that William Shakespeare was just sweet talking, because there's no, "All's well that ends well" at all. It has been just a huge lie. _

_A loud bang woke me up, as I hurriedly proceeded in our receiving room, It was a cold morning, and my feet were numb, but I didn't bother it, as I was much more concerned on the happening, as I entered the room, I was welcomed by huge men in black, holding large guns and pointing it to my dad. I was confused and scared. I wasn't sure what's going on. _

_As I glimpsed on my father's expression, he was like being possessed, and I can't understand what he was saying, he was crying and shouting at the same time. The people behind me, our butler and maids were pulling me, but I don't want to let go, that's why I hugged tighter the two legs of our antique cupboard. I was being pulled more, as I heard my dad shouting the name of Hyuugas. I wasn't sure what's going on. I want to find out but something gets into my eyes. I think my butler sprayed something on me, as I felt my body became weaker and weaker, and ended sleeping for three days consecutively._

_As I opened my eyes, a ray light of light immediately greeted me. And right after sitting for minutes and reflecting on the things that happened the last time I remembered I was still conscious, memories came flashing back, as I recalled what happened on that one horrible cold morning. I swiftly looked my surrounding, and luckily there was one, she was sleeping peacefully, but the circle around her eyes indicate the sleepless night she endured. As I softly whispered her name..._

"_Mom..."_

_The woman who was sleeping a moment ago, jumped in front of me, as she gave me the warmest yet the saddest hug I ever received. Mom told me everything. I was speechless that my Dad would do such thing, he was a great man. But in the end, he was sent to jail for killing my soon to be father in law. _

_My mom handed over a white letter envelope, I took it but all of a sudden, I got chills. I don't know why but something was preventing me to open it. It was a retraction letter from the Hyuugas. Aunt Kaoru retracted my engagement with Natsume. And at the bottom of the message were signatures of all the elders of the Hyuuga Household. But the most painful thing was, seeing the printed name of the guy I love with his signature on it. _

_And that is the story of my life, and that 's the proof that , that novelist is a liar. And all the princesses in fairy tales I've read were fooled that their prince would be there for them forever. But I won't stop there, because after what the Hyuugas did to our family, the more I want to win my precious thing back._

_If Natsume will never be mine then no one deserves to be with Natsume. Misfortune shall befall to those who will intrude on my plan. I will get him back. Besides I'm her princess, and I deserve my own happily ever after._

_**End of POV**_

**X**

**Minami-ichi Apartment**

"Achoo!" the brunette gently rubs off her cute nose as she proceeded in answering her self made questionnaire. The Exam week is approaching for the students of Seisachou Gakuen, and it would be a bad luck if someone catches a cold before the examination week could even start.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

Finally her story was now revealed. So what do you think of Luna-chan? Will she be forever a chick in the wrong light? Hm...I don't know! So how's this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are highly appreciated! I'll mention you guys in the next coming chapters.


	14. Hell Week

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 14! Thank you for dropping by!

**Saito93, Rndm Prsn, Mooshy3712-**Thank you guys! Hope I can get more reviews from my beloved readers. Please do not be selfish on dropping me a review! Even a simple "hello" can motivate me to progress more.

**X**

**Chapter 14: Hell Week **

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen—Classroom**

"Mikan-chan! What's your review guidelines?" the guy in glasses asked his brunette friend as he awaited her to lift her head from browsing her notes.

"Guidelines? Oh. Just the notes we got from our teachers, nothing else." The brunette replied as she went back from scanning her notes once again.

"You are really something Mikan-chan. How can you review with those handful of notes? Maybe I need to learn your study methods so I can also get high marks in our exams." Yuu complimented as he noticed the two approaching guys, who just came in.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-kun! Good morning, Nogi-kun!" Yuu greeted as he received an immediate nod from the raven haired guy and a cheerful "good morning too" from the blonde haired guy.

"Mikan-chaaan!~" the chemist girl cheerfully called her focused friend.

"Nonoko-chan? Good morning!" Mikan greeted back as she decided to stop reviewing and divert her attention to her friend.

"Did you get my email last night?"

"Yup. But I was already asleep when I received it. Sorry I wasn't able to reply back." The brunette apologized.

"That's alright. Besides there's something more important I want you to see." The chemist said as she dragged the brunette away from her seat and led her outside their classroom. Two upperclasmen in their last remaining year smiled at the brunette and greeted her.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!~ Nice to meet you!" an indigo haired guy, with firm yet slender arms greeted as he gave a tight hug and made the brunette startled and turned pink.

"U—Uh. Yes! Good morning, senpai!" Mikan barely mustered to reply to her senpai, as she was still in shock with what the affectionate senpai did to her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I never thought that you can be this so timid. As I heard from Nonoko-chan that you are exactly a lively kid like me. And by the way, enough with senpai-senpai, It's Tsubasa Andou. Just call me Tsubasa!" the indigo haired guy commanded.

"Andou-san?"

"No— I said, just call me Tsubasa~"

"Oh... Tsubasa-san?"

"Good!"

"Hey. That's enough. This just only the first meeting and yet you are already making fun of her." The carmine pink haired girl interrupted, as she gave a cool wink at the little brunette.

"I'm Misaki Harada, just call me whatever you like." Misaki introduced.

"Then call her Misaki no Baka! Come on!" Tsubasa persuaded as he received a heavy blow from his close friend.

"Ouch! I'm just kidding you know?"—"Shut up!"

_*Ring... *Ring..._

"Oh it's time already, we have to hurry back Mikan-chan! We'll have a short orientation for those who weren't able to attend the first meeting later, so please be there!" Misaki informed.

"See you around, Mikan-chan! Good luck on your exam! Beat that brat!" Tsubasa remarked as he waved his goodbye to the brunette.

"Brat?" the brunette pondered as she went back to her seat, and took away all her stuff on the table and get prepared for their first exam. And from behind, a pair of ruby eyes has been all this time, quietly watching the happening outside from where he was seated.

"tss.."

**X**

" Each item is followed by several possible answers. On your sheet, shade completely the box that corresponds to the number of the answer." Narumi announced, as the bells rung for the third time indicating that the student shall now start answering their paper.

Two hours have passed yet no one dared to break the silence off. Based from the expression of students who were taking the exam, there were some who died before the exam could even start, there were others who kept on looking at their seatmates paper, there were some who tried their best not to give up, but since they were already running out of time, they just decided to give up and trust everything to Kami-sama. And there were also two individuals who where, let's just say, exceptionally calm.

" This is the last one, but I have no time left...let see the question is factor X^2 +5x-24. Hmm..Oh. I got it! Negative (-3) and positive (8) are the integers needed to produce a (5) and (-24) therefore the answer will be x^2+5x-24= (x-3)(x+8)." The brunette immediately printed her answer on her sheet, as she heard the sound of the bell just in time for their break.

**X**

_*Ring...*Ring..._

Students hurriedly went out as they finally get free from that awful exam experience, whereas there were also some who chose to stay in their classroom and had their recess break there.

"Piece of cake?" a certain raven haired guy remarked.

"Oh... I got shorthanded so I'm not really sure if my answers were all correct." the brunette replied back.

"Hnn. Then try hard next time." The raven haired guy suggested as he looked away from the brunette.

"Yes..Thank you." Mikan gently smiled as she proceeded back to her seat and took out her lunch. But before she could finally dine, she noticed a pair of ruby eyes watching her from behind, thus this made the brunette stopped from what she was about to do and instead, she went beside the raven haired guy, and laid out her lunch, and divided it into two.

"O-Oy what exactly are you trying to do?" Natsume responded as he was startled by the sudden action made by the brunette.

"I'm sharing my lunch with you."

"Your lunch? What are you saying?"

"Well you are staring at me, and I thought maybe you are hungry so I decided to share it with you." The brunette innocently replied.

"What? I'm not! Besides I don't feel like eating whenever there's an exam."

"You don't? Why is that? "the brunette stopped from munching her lunch as he looked to the raven haired guy and questioned him more.

"I just don't feel like it." Natsume retorted back.

"But you must eat something! Because if you won't, you wouldn't be able to think straight properly. You'll feel hungry along the way. So eat up, eat!" Mikan offered her lunch to Natsume, who kept on refusing the food.

"Mika—" Nonoko called up but was suprised at what she had witnessed. So instead of disturbing her brunette friend, she just decided to go to the cafeteria alone.

The persuading power of the brunette was amazing, thus she was able to make the raven haired guy eat everything she has put on his table. The exam continued until late afternoon. That was the first day of the exam, but it seems like, only half would be able to make it through.

"Class dismissed. Please boys, restrain yourself from directly hanging out at the gaming center for now. It's exam week. I don't want any of you to retain another year. So do your best! Bye!" Narumi stated thus ended the class.

_*Ring... *Ring..._

**X**

**Seisachou Gakuen—Drama Club**

" Waaa— nice to see you again, Mikan-chan~" Tsubasa abruptly gave the brunette a big hug the moment she entered the room.

"Oh— yes. Nice seeing you, Tsubasa-san!" Mikan greeted, trying her best to escape from the indigo haired guy's loving arms.

_*bam..._

"Stupid. That's enough." The carmine pink haired girl gave another huge blow on her playful friend and classmate, as he dragged it back to where it should be.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan. I hope you still haven't changed your mind on entering this club, please have patience whenever he behaves like that. He's just like that because we've got another new member." Misaki affirmed as the carmine pink haired girl went back on an improvised platform, that was usually being used whenever the school has a program.

"So to start our orientation, let me introduce myself first, I am Misaki Harada from class 4B, the vice president of this club and that guy over there, is Tsubasa Andou from class 4B as well, and he is our Drama Club President." Misaki introduced and gave a warm smile.

_*claps... *claps..._

"Now I will proceed in stating the Drama Club House Rules so kindly listen. The first house rule is respect yourself and your club mates. Second, respect the stage and the house. Third, Do not interrupt when someone else is talking. Fourth, Do not touch anything unless it has been assigned to you, such as any prop, costume, sound or lighting equipment and such. Fifth, no food or drinks in any theater area. Sixth, no ipods, ipads, and cellphones while on stage and finally, act well your part who knows someone might scout you. That's it! Those are our house rules, we expect that everyone will follow it." Misaki finished as she took her turn to rest and leave everything to the now approaching indigo haired guy.

_*steps..._

_*steps..._

"Oh yeah! So how are you freshies? I hope your exams went well, as that would be a trouble if you will have to retain for a year, you know?" the indigo haired guy kid around as he made his first introduction.

"Well I guess there's no need to emphasize the given house rules because that will be our tool to measure your conduct as we start our activities next week. Do I make myself clear?" the indigo haired guy reaffirmed.

"Yes..."

"Perfect! So today, as what I've promised this orientation will be short, as for unavoidable reason the list of programs that we are supposed to be discussed now was still in the hands of our Student Council, that is why we've just decided to discuss it on our next club meeting. Is that alright?"

"It's ok!" – "Yeah..."

"Great! Then I will not hold any more, enjoy your day! Meeting dismissed." Tsubasa dismissed as he made his way towards his Vice President.

**X**

**Minami-ichi Apartment— Garden**

_**Mikan's POV**_

_The more he bathed in the ray lights of sunset, the more his ivory skin glimmers. And every time I stared at those mediterranean green eyes, I always found myself captivated by this guy's beauty. And who would think that no woman can ever compare with that loveliness. Is this guy even a human to begin with?_

_**End of POV**_

"Mikan-chan, Is there something on my face?" the deep gray haired guy asked as he repeated his question for the third time.

"A—ah. No. It looks fine, actually." The brunette retorted as she came back into her senses.

"Sure?" Kaname checked.

"Yup! No worries. I just find you u—uh... unique." Mikan honestly stated while trying to hide her embarrassment at what she acted a while ago.

"Unique?" Kaname curiously repeated.

"Yeah, your eyes, your skin color... they are just really unique. Are you sure that you are not biracial or what?" Mikan innocently inquired while waiting for a sensible answer from her new neighbor, as she watched the reaction of the beautiful guy beside him changed from a godlike beauty into a still godlike beauty but this time a more comical one.

"Pfft! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Mikan-chan, you are such an amusing lady. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a lot of admirers in your school because of that personality. Ha-ha." The deep gray haired boy laughed to tears as he holds his stomach in to keep it from hurting.

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"Ha-ha. No. Never mind."

"Ok."

"Honestly speaking, you are not the only who acts like that whenever I'm out in the crowd. My middle school and even my high school friends now told me that I always stand out. Well maybe that's because of my outer appearance, but I don't really care. As long as I can still be me, I don't care if people would find me weird or as what you said unique. I just don't really let it get into my head." Kaname responded as he beamed at the young brunette.

"Yup. You are right. And no, I don't find you weird, because as what I have said you are unique, and when I say you are unique, you are wonderful. In fact, I am a bit jealous because you can be mistaken for a girl."

"A girl? Ha-ha. Well I guess I must thank my mom for that impressive genes." The deep gray haired boy remarked as he gets up from the bench where they were seated, picked up his grocery bags and waved a goodbye to the brunette."

"Oh wait. I just want you to know that Akira and I will be visiting our mom in Chibanishi tomorrow. It's been a while since the last time we saw her that's why we decided to drop her a visit... And I hope that if we can find sometime, maybe it would be great if you can meet her too?" the deep gray haired guy shyly invited.

"Well... How about next month?" Mikan agreed.

"That sounds good." The deep gray haired guy thanked as he proceeded his way back to their unit.

**X**

_Meanwhile_

**Hyuuga Towers Condominium**

_Knock... Knock..._

"Who's that?" Natsume, who was left alone for the first time, got up from where he was lying around, with an annoyed look on his face, decided to attend his sudden visitor who didn't even bother to use his condo's video door phone system.

_Knock...Knock..._

"Yes. Yes. I'm here... can't you just wait a little bit—" Natsume complained as he opened the door, and in just a split second was welcomed by a strawberry blonde haired girl, who abruptly jumped on the raven haired guy, and gave it a tight hug.

"Natsume-kun! 3 "

"L-Luna?!"

**X**

**Author's Note: **

Waaaa— I'm so tired! Haha! Please motivate me! Sigh... To my dear readers, please do not be selfish on dropping me a review! Even a simple "hello" can motivate me to progress more..


End file.
